True Blood
by SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool
Summary: Au/ooc On eve of Harry's 17th birthday Snape learns Harry is his son, and that Albus knew all along. Can Severus still have a place with his son, and how will Severus handle the betrayal of his mentor? warn slash,poss.mpreg, ment. child abuse ss/rl
1. prologue: the letter

Severus sat in his study, the book lined sitting room to his private home, reading a book. He had become Lord Prince, and had a manor house out there, but he had always preferred his own home. He was looking forward to a quiet summer, other then his godson; he had closed off the wards to all. The war was over, won in a battle that spring in Hogsmeade, by a sixteen year old Harry Potter, and those like he and Lucius had been spies since teens, were free. No missions, no Albus calling for him to do anything, he could spend the summer reading, working on potions, and to the shock of anyone who knew him, was going on vacation.

He heard footsteps coming down, and the bookcase which hid the stairs to the bedrooms, swung open, and Draco appeared. Draco had spent a lot of his childhood with him, Draco's parents were both spies, and could never be real parents to him, but even as a spy, Severus could. His parents were away on business, and while he had turned seventeen a few weeks before, Draco had opted to come stay with him.

Draco was about to say something when a house elf popped up. "Whose elf is that? It does not look like a school elf."

The only elves who usually could come were Malfoy or school, besides his own, but he knew "It belongs to the bank. That is a goblin symbol on his sash."

The little elf had no pieces of rags to wear as most, only a clean sash across him, and a badge pinned to it. Bank and ministry elves were like the school elves, they could come through his wards, but he had no idea what this one was doing here now. The last time he had business with the bank, had been when his Uncle died, and he was informed to his shock he had been in the family will, and inherited an estate. He was not as rich as the Malfoys, or heaven forbid someone like Harry who was the heir of not one but two old blood families, but he was rich.

The elf bowed to him. "Is it you I be seeking, Severus Tobias of the House of Prince?"

Severus was surprised at how he was addressed."I am."

The elf handed him a letter. "A letter for you from the estate of James William of the House of Potter, to be delivered July 30th of the year of the defeat of Voldemort"

Severus stared at the elf, for it was that day, but surely he got his orders mixed up, for there was no way James Potter would have included him in a will. He had never heard the will was read but assumed since Sirius had been the boy's guardian and known, it may never have been made public.

He waved the elf off. "Surely you mean their son Harold James of the Houses of Potter and Black, or even the wolf Remus Lupin. The school can deal with all this."

The elf shook his head. "I under direct orders to give this to Lord of Prince. It to be delivered this very day. Head goblin demands it."

Sharing a look with his godson, Severus took the letter and looked at it, wondering if James would have known how many years it would be taken to be read He noticed though while it may have come from the house of Potter, it was written in the beautiful flowy script of his beloved Lily.

Severus

My love. If you are reading this several conditions must have been met. First Voldemort has been destroyed, and it is the eve of Harry's birthday. I pray this never need be read, for the third condition stood that Harry was never made known to his true father, and that Sirius was dead. I had told Albus, and he swore if myself and James were killed, he would see Harry returned to his true sire, but I fear he will not remain true to his word. If you are reading this, know that Harry while blood adopted by James, is not his son, but yours.

I know you likely hate the child, believing I broke our vows, but please believe me, I thought you dead. The night Albus came to me and told me you were killed with the Prewett brothers, my world shattered. I found out not much later I was pregnant, with your child, and knew your family and Voldemort would seek him. I wed James to protect our son, and only learned you were alive when Harry was a year. Albus claim he never knew you were alive, you slid deep under cover, but I fear he knew. Harry is our son, James and I were wed in only name, we never shared a bed.

I pray Sirius is alive when the war ends, and this letter is not needed, for he promised to return Harry to you. I know you never liked him, but he is loyal and would see Harry back with his sire. Remus does not know, he was away on a mission for months, and the fewer who knew, the safer, as none knew of our marriage.

I pray it has been but few years my love, and that our son is still young and you two can be reunited. I never stopped loving you Sev, you were my husband, my soul mate. I pray you and our precious son are together, and this letter is burned without reading, but I write to make sure any rights are wronged.

Your loving and always true wife, Lily Elizabeth Evans-Snape

Severus stare at the papers and proof of Harry's paternity before blood adoption, his son. Albus had come to him the night the Prewett twin were killed, and had forced him to go under ground, claiming the ministry thought him a double agent, and would have him kissed. He was told Lily would know the truth, but he had learned she wed and had Harry, Albus presenting him with papers his wife had him declared dead two days after the attack, and he was devastated. His son would be seventeen tomorrow, a grown man, and kept from him all these years by a manipulative bastard he had once looked at as a father.

He stood."That old man will pay for keeping my son from me, damn him, he will pay."


	2. confronting the headmaster

Severus had never been a man to lose his cool easily, well not since he was in school, for one needed a heart to be able to be hurt. He had shut his off, well with a few rare exceptions like his beloved godson, after Lily, after his wife betrayed him. His heart was filled with a black hate, for James Potter who stole his wife, and the child born of it. He had told himself he was a spy, his life was touched by evil, and he had no right to inflict that on anyone. If Lily could not stand by him, he could not expect anyone to, except Lucius who he was forced into the mark with, and had spied together. He was meant to be alone, to teach and watch other men's kids grow up, and never to have such pleasure himself, other then helping raise Draco.

Now he learned the child he had hated from birth, who he tormented for his parents' betrayal, was his son. He knew Lily had wanted them reunited sooner, she didn't know Sirius would be in prison, or the war would take so long, or Albus would do this. He trusted the man, his mentor and even like his dad in most ways, he had never questioned why the man made him spy, and not get him a pardon. Nor had he turned his back, when he found out the man lied about the kiss, not sure why at all.

He found Albus with most of the other staff in the staff room, and the old coot had the audacity to smile. "Severus, we were not expecting you back before the fall."

Severus was not even remotely willing to play this game. "I wasn't expecting to be informed I had a son. I guess today is full of surprises for both of us."

Surprise rippled through the room, for while it had not once been uncommon for a teacher to be wed and have kids, Severus was a different matter. Poppy and Filius were the only ones he called friend, and neither had known he even dated; only Albus had known about his wife.

Albus tried to remain calm. "A son Severus? How wonderful for you, when do we get to meet him?"

Severus threw the papers down at him. "Don't try it old man. I know you knew Harry was mine, you manipulative bastard. You knew."

He had known the prophecy, he had come to Albus, and even hating Harry, he had tried to save them. Albus had allowed him to not know he was a dad, and forced him to watch over Harry, all the time knowing the boy was his. Forced to protect Harry, and believing Harry was James', had only built on his resentment.

Filius spoke. "Severus what is going on? I am sure there is a misunderstanding here. Albus would not have kept your son from you."

Severus sneered. "Tell them Albus, how you tricked me into leaving her, how you told her I was dead. Tell them how you swore to her, you'd tell me the truth."

Albus had gone stock white. "Your wife and son were at risk with you. I was protecting them. I always intended you to some day..................."

Severus cut him off. "My son is a grown man. You have stolen my chance to raise my son. How did you convince Sirius, threaten to turn him back in?"

The old man began rambling on and Severus went into his mind, knowing the old man had his defences down, in his anger. He knew Sirius hated him, but he was loyal as man's best friend, and he would have kept his word, unless either he or Harry was threatened. If he had been threatened to be turned in, he may have kept is tongue, intending to tell them when it was safe. But he was shocked when he went into the old coot's mind, and saw him obliviate the memories of Sirius, of Lily telling him. It had been the night Sirius returned from the run, and he had told Albus he would be telling Severus.

He came out of the man's mind. "The mutt even knew Harry deserved to be with me, even my worst enemy in school, and I thought of you as family."

Albus tried to calm him. "Harry was at risk from Voldemort, and he needed to stay where he was. You and Sirius would have just put your son at risk."

Ignoring the room full of people Severus pinned the man to the wall. "I was good enough to protect him from the shadows. You had no right old man, none."

He felt a hand on his arm, and he knew it was Minerva, but for some reason she nor any of the other teachers, were moving much to stop him now. They were all reeling in shock from what they had heard, and since none of them could not deny they would have done the same, they kept back.

Albus sighed in relief when Severus stepped back. "Harry is with his relatives for the summer, because of renegades, but I am sure in the fall..."

Severus took the forms. "In the fall? You are as loopy as the prophet says if you think I'll wait. I have lost seventeen years with my son, not another day."

The man tried on the same story he gave Remus, how Harry was safer where he was, for there were those on the run. Remus was being permitted to take him for a day tomorrow, since he came of age, for his apparition test, and Albus was sure Severus could join. Surely he understood this was for the best.

Albus put a hand on him. "You know I have always seen you as a son, and him as a grandson. I will do all I can in the fall, to help you two become close again."

Severus looked back. "I am taking my son, and if you ever try to come between us, I will make sure you're the one in a black cell. You know I have enough."

There was a lot the old man had done, in the name of the war, which was borderline or even dark. He had never answered for a lot, Lucius and Severus were few who knew, but they believed they owed him their freedom and lives. If the old man even tried to stop him, he would go to the ministry, and Lucius would more than back him up. He had a feeling his brother's contacts might be needed, for Albus would not back off easily, but he never doubted his brother would help, or Remus likely.


	3. doubts and blood

Severus was not sure why he was here; he had meant to go for his son, but after a floo with Lucius who assured him of his support he came here. He had no idea how the wolf would take it, they had once been best friends but things changed, and he was loyal to James. But he reminded himself Remus' truest friend was Lily, and if Sirius would have returned Harry, he knew Remus would have. The man though had been fighting for Harry, and he was not sure how he would react to the news.

Remus had heard his words, and read the note, and he had no idea how to react. He was in shock, he always thought Lily wed so quickly, and had wondered. He and Severus were friends, strained by war but still, and this news rocked him.

Remus looked up from the forms finally and said the one thing he could think of. "I am happy for you. I know how much you always wanted family."

Severus heard the pained tone. "I am not trying to cut you out of his life. I didn't come here for help with Albus."

Remus was not surprised he had Lucius already on alert, or even that he confronted Albus; he was only surprised the old man still stood. Severus had a temper, when he was pushed too far, one thing they had in common, and Remus would have clobbered the old man.

Remus understood. "You're worried how your son will react to the news, and you hope I can smooth things out."

Severus nodded. "I have lost seventeen years with him Remy. I watched over him all of these years, and never knew. Damn that bastard."

Putting a hand on his old friend, Remus did not try to calm him, or defend Albus, for there was no defending the old man after all of this. He knew Severus had been assigned to watch Harry when he was in school, and how much he had resented it, because of James. He and James made peace in school, and had worked together for the order, which had simply made the news Lily and James married, more painful. He had thought both wife and colleague had betrayed him. James and Severus would never be friends, but unlike him and Sirius who never got over their school days, they made certain peace.

Remus stood. "I will do what I can, for both you and Harry. He has been in need of family for so long, one I haven't been able to give him."

Severus heard a tone in his old friend's voice. "I need to know what you know about my son. There is something you're not telling me."

Remus was pale. "Harry refused to tell us much, he was always sent back, but you knew about the cupboard?"

From the look of confusion, the answer was no, which Remus really was not shocked about. Harry admitted his school letter had been addressed to his cupboard, and while Minerva made the letters, Albus was the one who sent them. Remus knew little other then that, besides Harry doing more chores then a house elf, and the twins having to rescue him in second year. His Uncle had locked him up, and would not have allowed him to return to school.

Remus hated to say the next words for he knew Severus was already upset. "Sirius and I both suspected physical abuse, but we could never prove it."

Severus rounded on him. "You're telling me the bastard knew my son was abused and left him there? He claimed he left him there because it was safer for him."

Though he tried to remind Severus there was a chance Albus did not know about the abuse, for Remus was not even certain,they both found little assurance. Remus saw the size of Harry, the way he often withdrew in the face of yelling, and his reluctance for physical touch. He knew it was all warning signs for abuse.

Severus slammed his hand into the wall. "I allowed that old man to blind me to my son, damn him. I have dealt with abused kids, I should have seen it."

Remus was reminded Severus had been one himself. "We don't know for sure. Right now you should go claim your son. You have a lot of time to make up for."

Seventeen years, a life time, of special moments he would never have with his son. Sixteen birthdays, his first words, his first steps, he had missed it all. His son had a year left of school, but he was a man tomorrow, and one of the richest wizards in Europe. Was he fooling himself to believe Harry could ever want, or accept, him?

Remus knew his mind. "If James or I had raised Harry, perhaps, but Harry has never had anyone. It will take time, but I will do what I can to help you with your son."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry lie on the bed, barely able to move, knowing he must have at least a few broken ribs. He had no idea how he would hide it from Remus, but he would, he would not ruin tomorrow. For the first time he could remember he would have a birthday, even if only for a few hours, but Remus was coming for him. Harry would become Lord Potter-Black, and Remus would take him for his apparition test, and for a few glorious hours, he would be free.

He walked over to the window, well limped, his foot still swollen beyond recognition from where his cousin stepped on it, and looked at the bars. Locked like a prisoner, he wondered if this is how Sirius had felt, but he knew his godfather had it worse. Another month, just one more month, and he could leave. 31 days and he would never come back; he would be free, and safe. He clung to that, and tomorrow, and he could find some small glimmer of hope.

He had come over to the padlocked cage of his beloved owl. "Hoot." Hedwig protested, unable to hunt for weeks now.

Harry stroked her through the bars. "Shh....girl please. You know I would let you out if I could. But he won't give me my wand except for tomorrow."

Unfortunately her hooting drew attention, all too soon he heard his Uncle thundering up the stairs, and the locks on the door being opened. Harry wondered how many glamour charms it would take for him to get through tomorrow, how many more bruises and broken bones he would need to try and conceal.

His Uncle stormed across the room but Harry put himself between him and his owl. "No. I won't let you hurt her."

Vernon punched Harry hard in the jaw and he felt it crack, and when Harry lay on the ground, delivered a kick to the ribs. "Not this time boy."

Harry tried desperately to get up, the pain too much, but he could not let this happen, he could not lose her too. Remus and Hedwig were all the family he had left, she was his first gift, his first friend, but as he lay in a pool of his own blood, he watched in horror as his beautiful owl's neck was broken.

Vernon threw the bloody body of the owl down next to Harry and kicked his nephew in the ribs. "I should have done that to you when we found you."

Harry didn't care about the physical pain any more, barely noticing the kicks, or punches, his eyes never leaving his owl. His blood and hers, soaked her feathers, and as Harry coughed up blood, and the world started going black around him, he wondered if he would be joining her soon.

He waited for the final blow to come but it didn't as he heard footsteps, assuming it was his Aunt. But Vernon was angry. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	4. a father's rage

Severus and Remus walked towards the door, and neither was surprised, a cookie cutter house identical but for the house number, from its neighbours. Petunia always prided herself in being normal, anything but ordinary was an abomination, and this house suited her and her husband. Severus could not even imagine how Harry had lived here, even if Remus had not mentioned his suspicions, reminded of his own father. Not all muggles were bad, but many were bigots, scared of differences. He never understood how Albus could think Harry would be cared for here; he was not only Lily's son, but the image of everything these people hated.

They knocked on the door, not sure what to expect, not a very warm welcome that was for sure. Remus was expected, the couple had been notified he would be taking his godson for his birthday for the day, but not till tomorrow. He knew the fact it was almost dark out, would not help the matter, even if they were not seen.

They expected anger but when Petunia opened the door it was shock and fear across her face as she stuttered. "You're not to come till tomorrow."

Severus forced his way into the house. "I am here for my son, and I will take him when I choose. Where is he Petunia?"

If Petunia even registered the fact that the man called himself Harry's father, and not James, she showed no sign of it. The woman was shaking badly, and tears were down her cheeks, and some how they knew it was not the fear of their wands, which had done it. Severus roared his demand at her again.

Petunia pointed at the stairs. "First door on your left."

Remus saw she was moving to flee and he forced her into a chair and bound her with a spell. "Oh no you don't. We're not done with you yet."

The two men were filled with dread; the only sound came from the television, in the room next to the one they were told, the cousin they assumed. They found the locks open on the door, and watched in horror, at the site inside the room. Harry lay on the floor, they could see in ever growing pool of his own blood, and his Uncle was about to stomp down on his head, stopped though for he had heard them come into the room.

Vernon sneered at them and the fool actually demanded. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Severus used a spell to slam Vernon into the wall with the force of a train."What the hell am I doing here? Coming to save the life of MY SON."

His wife may not have heard the words but Vernon did, and any time before he could have jabbed at Lily, but he seemed to have enough self preservation not to. Remus bent down next to Harry, to see if he was alive, and noticed in horror, as he checked for a pulse, the owl next to him.

He looked up at Severus. "He is alive but barely. We need to get him to a healer."

Severus activated an old pendant. "I have sent word for Poppy to meet you at my house. Take him Remus."

Remus did not want to go, he wanted to rip them to shreds, but Harry needed care or he would die, and Severus had the right to punish them. Remus knew the pendant had been a way to summon Poppy during the war, when Severus had needed a healer, and she knew how to come in his wards. The woman may have worked for the school, but she was not only Severus' friend but a healer first. As he went to apparate with Harry, they both knew she would do her best by Harry.

Poppy had been able to floo from school and waited in Spinner's end and was sickeningly pale when she saw Harry. She had told Albus her own suspicions Harry was abused, from some old wounds, but he always brushed her off.

Remus told her what he knew as she went to work up in a bedroom on the second floor."Hedwig was dead next to him. Harry will be devastated."

Draco who had slipped their mind had appeared and been listening "Those muggles will wish for the kiss when Uncle Sev is done with them."

Of course Draco had been there when his Uncle found out, and he had been anxiously waiting for news, having not seen his Uncle since he went to the school. He and Potter may never have been friends, but he was rocked by what happened, and he knew they were basically cousins now.

Poppy looked up in sorrow. "I have done what I can, but even with potions he'll be in bed for a week or more. The poor child is honestly lucky to be alive."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus looked around the room, no sign of any personal possessions, muggle or magic, for his son, but the cage. He noticed as Remus had, the dead form of the owl among the blood, and heart lurched, for Remus had told him his son's bond was closer then a normal familiar. Binding the man and sending a spell to retrieve the brat, he took the two whales down the stairs into the sitting room to Petunia, but was shocked in a new comer.

He sneered at Moody. "You won't stop me Alastor. You did not see my son, what these monsters have done to him."

Moody actually helped bind them along the wall. "Remus sent for me. He waned to make sure you did not break the law, remind you your son needs you."

Surprised Remus could act so fast, he knew Remus was right, for Albus was just looking at a way to get control of Harry back. Harry would be an adult tomorrow, but he was still a teen, and he could still be handled by a man like Albus if played right. Severus knew both he and his son were at risk from the man, after all of this.

Petunia was crying. "I never touched him, I never touched him. You can't hurt me."

Severus sneered at her. "You never touched him, but did you ever help him? Did you ever once protect my son?"

He went into her mind and he filled her with images he took from her husband, but instead of Harry, they were Dudley. She could hear the bones snap, could hear him scream and beg for mercy, and could see him lying in a puddle of his own blood.

He informed her. "Every time you close your eyes, waking or sleeping, you will see it, and sleeping, hear it. You will never have a moment's peace from it."

Vernon watched as Moody manoeuvred his son towards the stairs. "What the hell are you doing with my son?"

The cupboard, where they found Harry's things and removed them, had been Harry's prison, and now would be Dudley's. All summer and when he was not in school, he would be confined to the closet, a spell would ensure that. The stairs were spelled to make it sound like someone was stomping down them non stop. And if they tried to move, the spell was attached to them and not the house, though when Dudley was eighteen it would no longer work. But his dreams too would be plagued.

Vernon tried to look brave, but after watching what happened to his wife and son, he was waiting to be tortured to death. "Just do it then."

Severus wanted to, even with Moody there, but couldn't. "No. No easy way out for you. No quick death. You will suffer like my son did, long and hard."

Oh he would have the dreams like his wife and son but more. An arthritis spell was cast on every joint in his body, making it painful for him even to move, and since he scared his nephew into never telling, he cast a cat tongue charm, literally meaning the man would never speak again, or communicate through writing. Moody never stepped in, Severus had not tortured or used illegal curses, and if Albus ever learned, he could not use it, for Moody would do the paper work.

Moody put a hand on Severus and handed him the shrunken trunk. "Let me finish up here and cover the paper work. Your son is going to need you now."


	5. Harry's waking moment

Severus headed in through his door, and was not surprised to find Poppy still there, the woman and Filius were the closest thing to friends he had on staff. He had found being younger then mot was an adjustment, for all but Vector were teachers when he was in school, even Filius and Poppy. Even the staff called him the dungeon bat, and many looked at him with the same distrust cast on his house, and not because he was a spy. He did not play favourites, he saw almost every teacher was bias against his house, and he had done his best to protect them, from students and teachers. But because of her work, and Filius' heart, they always got along.

Poppy had been done for a while, and though she had told Remus, she knew Severus needed to hear from her. It made her sick she had never seen the abuse, the child had used charms, and after the confrontation between Severus and Albus, her heart ached. She knew her friend too well; he was blaming himself for all of this,

She put a hand on his arm. "Your son will be physically okay soon, a few days in bed. I know you have the pain potions, so I did not send to school for more."

Severus nodded, hardly able to register any of this right now. "How bad?"

She hated telling him the words; it was worse then Remus, for Severus had treated his son so bad. Harry showed signs of malnourishment, and many old wounds never healed properly, she admitted. New were six broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken foot, and a cracked cheekbone. He hated asking the words, dreading the answer, but he needed to know if his son had been sexually abused as well.

Poppy was relieved in that she could at least offer him some good news. "No, there is no signs he was molested Severus. But the physical will be hard enough."

Severus did not need her to tell him, he had been a victim of it himself. "Damn it, damn him. Albus swore my son was safe. He kept the truth from me and....."

She tried to calm him, but she had no idea how to ease his guilt, but remind him Albus had done all he could to blind him to his son. She knew Severus had a rough road, he and Harry had a lot of history, and considering what had just happened, Harry would have major trust issues. Severus just needed to be patient, remember what it was like to be the one abused, and keep calm when Harry lashed out as he would. He was good with Draco; he just needed time to know his son.

When she was gone he went up stairs, not sure why, but he noted his four bedroom house would be full. He thought of his Aunt who gave him the house, and she often told him she wished he would one day fill it with new life. Some how he doubted this was what she meant by the comment.

Draco was in the door of the bedroom next to the one he used."Uncle Sev, I'm so sorry."

Severus had never seen his nephew so shaken and took him into his arms. "You have nothing to apologize for. Those who have done this have paid."

He spoke to Draco for a few moments, and then sent him off to bed, admitting to himself he had forgotten his nephew was here. He knew he could be forgiven, the last twenty fours had been so crazy, but he still felt bad. Harry and Draco had never been friends, but Draco had a good heart, and would be rocked by all of this.

Remus looked up from where he sat on the bed with Harry."I apologize for sending Moody........"

Severus cut him off. "You were right. After what they did to him and Hedwig, I would likely have killed them. And what good would I be to my son then?"

Sitting down on the other side, after he resized the trunk and put it at the end of the bed, he told Remus how it had gone. Remus was amazed Moody had not needed to step in, for Severus could definitely his spy days, when needed. He was reminded though of Harry, and how much Severus wanted a chance to be his father.

Severus motioned towards the door. "There is a fourth bedroom, next to my own. Well it is an office, but you were always the best in transfiguration."

Remus knew the man wanted some time alone even if his son was asleep and would be till morning. "I am sure I can remember a spell or two. Call if you need me."

When he was alone he looked down on his son lying there, his heart ached, realizing this was his son. He had no idea how to help his son, and he was not even sure Harry would let him, and Albus was not entirely to blame. He had treated the boy so bad, as bad as his father treated him, and Harry had every right to hate him. He had lost seventeen years with his son, and with their past it would have been hard enough, but now he had this abuse to add to the top of it.

He looked at the clock some time later and realized it was just now his son's birthday. "I don't know how, but I swear Harry, I will make this better. Some how."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was not sure what woke him first the next morning, not even sure how long he had been out, the smell of tea, or the light moan. As his eyes cleared he saw Remus next to him, the man handed him some tea, and they both looked down at the bed. Harry had started to come around, and Severus noted it was well past ten, and normally he would have been in his lab for hours by now, but was reminded the last time he looked at the clock, it was past 4

Harry's eyes slowly opened, and when his hands searched for his glasses, Remus handed them to him gently, not wanting to spook Harry at all. They saw both the look of shock and confusion when he realized who was with him, and fear Severus could have sworn, that they knew.

Harry looked only at Remus. "Where am I Moony? What happened?"

Remus sunk down onto the bed with him. "We came to take you away last night and found you. You're at your......you're at Severus' home."

Pale, Harry tried to look away, the same look of shame on his face, that Severus knew all too well. Remus explained Harry did not have to go back, and tried to convince Harry to talk to them about what had happened but Harry refused. He knew they saw him being beaten, but refused to admit it ever happened.

The first real reaction came when he finally asked. "Hedwig?"

Remus was not sure Harry was conscious when the bird was killed or simply did not want to believe it. "I'm sorry Harry, she's gone."

Severus remembered when Draco lost his first pet, the closest thing, but that had been different. It had not been a familiar, simply an old family cat, and one who died from old age and not from being killed in front of him as the owl had. He could not simply buy his son a new one, familiars were not so easily replaced, and for Harry who the owl had been his friend and life line, that was even truer.

Remus held his hand."You're never going back, I am sorry I ever let you be sent back there. You're safe now. Please talk to us cub, please."

Harry shook his head and once again avoided the topic and turned his attention to Severus. "Why am I in your house? You hate me, you would never help me."

For a moment Severus felt like his old self, about to bite back with some snide comment, but he knew Harry was right He had hated Harry, because of James, and Harry had never been given a reason to believe he would want to help him. Once again he found himself wanting to go hex Albus into next week.

Instead he sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "I received a letter from your mom recently. She revealed in it, that you were my son."

Harry just looked at Remus, expecting the man to tell him Severus was nuts but Remus shook his head. "He's telling the truth Harry He's your father."

His entire life had been put into shambles, both men knew as they watched Harry, everything he had ever been told was a lie, well most of it. They had no idea how he would take it, heck they had no idea how they would if they were in his place. They were expected for something, anger, pain, shock, but got nothing; Harry remained silent, just eying them both, as if he could not decide something.

Remus reached out and touched Harry's hand. "Cub, come on, talk to us. We will answer any questions. Please just talk to your dad and me."


	6. moments of regret

Harry lay there watching both men, not sure how he was supposed to react, this surely had to be some kind of joke. He was not certain why he was here, he had been told he could not leave but for his birthday, though he noticed it was day light, and he must be seventeen. He tried to make sense of all of this, the last thing he remembered was his Uncle killing his beloved owl, and about to stomp on him. He had desperately prayed he was wrong about Hedwig, his Uncle hated her, but had never hurt her all those summers, but Moony confirmed it. He should have given her to Hermione or Ron for the summer, she was his life line, but she'd have been safe. His selfishness, in needing to have something of his life beyond the house, had cost him his first and truest friend.

The men both kept watching him, and he knew they were expecting some kind of reaction from him, but he could not find any words. He was scared, and angry, and in pain over the loss of his owl, and confused over their words, and a hundred other emotions he had no idea how to deal with. The worst was the confusion, over their words, and why he was here, why anyone would want him, he was such a horrible freak, and now they could see that.

Remus shared a look with Severus, and knew they were both worried about the same thing; Harry had always been an emotional person. They were not sure what they had been expecting, but his dead silence, was too much for either of them.

Remus reached and kissed Harry on the forehead. "I am going to go and give you and your dad some time to talk. I am sure you have a lot of questions for him."

Harry reached out for his hand and stopped him. "Please don't go Moony; I don't want to be alone."

Though Severus did his best to hide the pained look on his face, reminding himself again what he had put his son through, Remus had seen it. He knew he should still go, and force Harry to talk, but Harry was in such bad shape right now. Harry did not trust Severus, and if Remus left the room, Harry would not trust him either.

Severus tried to touch his hand."You're not alone Harry, I'm here for you. I know I was not here before, but I want to be now."

Harry turned to look at him. "Why are you lying to me? Is this another cruel torture for me? You need to kick me when I am down?"

This time Severus was not able to even try to hide his pained look, he had been kicking himself enough over how bad he treated Harry, but this was worse. He reminded himself he expected this, and needed to give Harry time, but it hurt bad.

Severus took out the letter and blood results. "This arrived from the bank yesterday morning. I never knew until then. Its no excuse, but I never knew."

Remus saw Harry refused to even look at the letter. "Harry, it was written by your mom, I recognized her writing. And Albus confirmed it all."

Though Harry still refused to read, Severus explained everything that happened since he got the letter, hard to believe it had only been twenty six hours. He had aged ten years in those hours, or so it felt, as he ad been over whelmed with all that had happened in such a short time. Harry closed his eyes and turned is head when they mentioned how they had found him, filled with such shame, that they knew what he had suffered.

Severus managed to take his hand and squeeze it. "Harry, I am so sorry you went through that. But I am here now, and I will do all I can to help you recover."

Harry refused to look at him."Can I have some time alone with Moony please?"

Severus let out a pained sigh. "If that is what you want. I will come back with lunch though."

His son did not respond and Remus sent him a pitied look, and silently reminded him Harry would com around with time, he was confused and in pain. Severus found his nephew down in the sitting room, Draco had kept his distance for now, and he could see it had not gone well. He had never seen his Uncle look so hurt.

He came over to his Uncle's side and hugged him. "Harry will come around, he just needs time, you know he will. Harry has never had family, real family, before."

Severus looked back towards the stairs. "I am just worried I'm not the family he wants. He has Remus, and hell he is an adult. He doesn't need a parent any more."

Draco stopped him, and reminded him Harry may not need a parent to raise him, but that didn't mean he didn't need or want one. Draco still needed and wanted his dad, and knew even when he wed and had kids; he would want him in his life. Being seventeen did not mean Harry didn't need a dad, he was likely more in need of one then most, it would just make bonding a slower process for them. And most kids had two parents, Harry could as well, Remus did not take away from him.

Severus kissed Draco on his head. "How did I ever get such an amazing nephew?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus watched Harry, who he convinced once Severus was gone, to actually read the letter and look at the blood test. From the amount of time, Remus knew Harry was reading it more then once, as if it would convince him it was true, or maybe the words would change. Remus had been shocked, but he had believed it right away. For Harry it was different, it was his life which suddenly was lies, and Harry had never known his mother as Remus had, to know it was her.

Harry finally looked up. "It's true? Snape is my dad? Then why didn't anyone ever tell me."

Remus sighed. "Harry, its true, you are his son. And as your mother said in the letter, she only told two people."

Remus had been away on a mission, and never told, for it was safer that way. Lily had believed between Albus and Sirius, Severus would know about his son, but Sirius went to prison, and Albus decided it was not safe enough. His mother could never have known, how many years it would take, for the note to be released.

Harry looked towards the door. "He hates me. He has done all he could to make my life miserable. He hates me."

Remus dried some of his tears. "He doesn't. Harry he made mistakes. He thought his wife betrayed him. It's not an excuse, but he never knew you were his son."

He reminded Harry what the letter said, Severus was thought dead, and Lily had married James to protect her son. Her and James were never more then friends, but Severus was told his wife knew he was alive, but had him declared dead, so she could marry again. Harry had been a painful reminder of that betrayal.

Harry turned away from him. "I always wanted a dad, but I don't know if I can. He hates me Moony, he hates me. He'll get fed up, and I'll be alone again."

Remus took Harry into his arms. "Your father will never leave you, and either will I. You will never be alone again, I swear. Just give him a chance, that is all I ask."

Neither he nor Severus expected Harry to suddenly accept him as a dad, or forget what he put him through, Remus swore. Severus knew he had so much to make up for, but he was a victim here too, he had his son kept from him, and he just wanted a chance with Harry now. Both Harry and he deserved the chance at being a family.

Harry reluctantly nodded. "I will try, but don't expect me to ever call him dad."

Severus had appeared with Draco and lunch. "I will settle for Severus, until if or when the time comes, you ever feel ready for more."

For the first time Harry noticed the pained look and tone, only Remus had before, and he felt a moment of regret. He knew this man had been lied to, but that did not erase all he had done to Harry, and they could not simply expect Harry to forget all of that. He could not simply forget and call this man dad, he didn't know if he ever would.


	7. filling in blanks

It had been silently decided to wait a week or so to celebrate Harry's birthday, for even if he was not confined to bed, he would not be ready to celebrate. Remus had known his son had never had a proper birthday, and he had hoped this year he could, and failed. He didn't really have the money to do something over the top for his son, Harry would always be his son in his heart even with the truth, but he had tried. He had planned for them to go for his apparition test, and he got some tickets through Oliver for the pre-season game, and hoped at least a day away was good.

He watched Harry as he opened the letter from school and one from the bank with the Black and Potter rings. He explained when Harry asked, that Harry had been adopted, and James had made Harry his heir, whether they shared blood or not. James had loved Harry, anyone who saw him with Harry, could not doubt that.

Remus handed him his own two gifts and an apology. "It's not much. I was going to take you to quidditch today to........."

Harry cut him off. "You don't need to apologize Moony; just having you here for me means so much."

Sometimes he forgot though Harry was now richer then most wizards in Europe, he had basically grown up poor, because of his relatives. He had never had much to eat, or ever been given a gift, other then tissue. Harry simply having him here, was special for him, even if dinner in bed.

Harry found the Black pocket watch in one. "I remember Siri wearing this."

Remus kissed his head."Your.....James' watch is gone, and I had none. I know Sirius would have wanted you to have this."

He had been told they would celebrate when he was stronger, and there were gifts and cards from his friends on the desk. Remus knew Harry was over whelmed; he had been out most of the afternoon, though Remus had his suspicions, doubting Harry may not have slept the entire time. Harry had not wanted to face his father, who knowing Harry wanted to be alone with Remus, made an excuse of having to take Draco on an errand or two and would be back later.

Remus nodded when Harry asked if he could open the other one later. "I know this has been a lot for you to handle. Take any time you need cub."

Harry looked towards the door. "You can send an elf to tell him he can come home. Dinner is over."

Remus heard the tone, and he knew that Harry believed his dad was already showing his true colors, and was avoiding him like the plague. Remus had told Severus to stay for inner, it was his son's birthday and he was the one who had said he had missed so much, but it seemed father and son were as stubborn as each other. He had told Remus he knew Harry would just ask him to leave the room, and he did not want Harry to feel any guilt.

Harry was not convinced when Remus tried to explain, but some time after dinner, the other two returned. Remus went for some air, as he had been with Harry all day, but Harry heard someone come into the room, but it was neither man.

Harry glared at Draco. "Come in here to take a good laugh at what a pathetic freak I am? You had your look, get out."

Draco did not move. "Merlin sake Harry, you're as bad as the weasel, we're not all slime balls in my house. Besides I am here for my Uncle."

That made Harry almost laugh, of course Severus would think to send his nephew in, he knew how well they got along. The man was really desperate to keep his distance, and thought by sending his nephew, he could pretend he cared about Harry, which they all knew he didn't. He had got a letter from the bank, and had felt like he was obligated to take Harry, and Harry knew it. And he told Draco so.

Draco stopped him. "My Uncle was a bastard, he'll admit it, but he does love you. Do you think he would have attacked your Uncle, and Albus if he didn't care?"

Harry looked at him in absolute shock."He attacked them?"

Remus and Severus had left out most of the detail when they told him, he knew Severus had confronted the headmaster, but not that he nearly attacked him. He had thrown the old man against the wall, and likely would have one more, if the other staff was not there. Moody kept him in control with the relatives.

Harry could not deny he was actually impressed the man went so far for him. "If he didn't send you, why did you come?"

Draco had to think quickly to cover his tracks and summoned Harry's potion text book. "I thought I could help your homework since it is a late start for you."

Though Harry knew what he was doing, he could not deny he needed to get his work done, and assumed help from Draco could not be too bad. Remus and Severus came later, and seeing the boys, they decided to leave them. Doing homework seemed an odd birthday, but they were reminded they would celebrate later, and for now it might be good if the two of them could become friends, or make peace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The days following were hard, Harry refused to be alone with his dad, and barely remained civil, when he was around. Harry was trying, but he was battling with their history, and with the abuse of the summer, and loss of his owl. Harry had not cried, or even lost his temper, except when Severus mentioned a new owl. They would do shopping a week earlier, for teachers went back a week before kids, and Harry obviously would come. Remus had calmed Harry, assuring him he could wait till ready for a new owl, and they would take him when he was ready. Harry slowly did get to his gifts, and they planned a small dinner, two weeks later.

Unfortunately they had an uninvited guest in the form of Albus. "Harry, how good to see you my boy. I heard we were celebrating today, and have a gift."

Harry saw the voucher for the owl emporium. "Thanks I guess."

The old man was oblivious to the pain he had caused to Harry, or he simply did not care, and with the man, it could easily be either one. Severus was not happy, the old man used a password only for emergencies, to enter. He reminded himself to change them.

Severus looked at the old man. "What are you doing here Albus?"

Albus looked at Harry. "After this summer I thought Harry course use space. Since Hermione will be in the head's rooms, I thought Harry could use hers."

The prefect rooms were not sectioned off by gender, and senior ones had their own bathrooms, but both Severus and Harry knew why the man offered. Severus had informed Albus his son would be living with him, which was allowed. Harry had not been thrilled by the idea, but Remus would be living with them.

The coot tried to argue when Severus reminded him but Harry stepped in. "I am not a bone for either of you, so stop fighting over me like rabid dogs."

Remus turned to go after Harry. "I will see if I can calm him."

Severus turned back to the old man, and whether he came to his senses, or he had succeeded, Albus took his leave from the house. Severus changed the passwords, livid at the continued audacity of the man, and he was thinking he should take Harry to Beauxbautons. But there was no way that Harry would, and he shouldn't have to.

Harry looked up when he came into the bedroom. "Is that why you want me? You want to stick it to him for making you spy?"

Severus sunk down. "Harry, I want you, I want my son. Yes I am angry, he kept you from me. He is the reason you were in that home. But this is about you."

He had thought he had done his best not telling Harry it all, by not telling him how Albus obliviated Sirius, but he was wrong. Harry believed it was simply for Sirius was in prison, for he had not wanted to make Harry hate the man if he could avoid it, but he told Harry.

Harry was white as a sheet and turned away, as he always did, trying to hide tears. "He knew? He did this to me? Why did he do this to me?"

Severus managed to take his son into his arms. "I don't know Harry, but I will never let him hurt you again. Harry I am so sorry what he put you through."

The hold only lasted a minute or two before Harry pulled away, and it was far from accepting his dad, but Severus was willing to accept any start. Harry was worth fighting for, and he would do anything for his son, and he would prove that to his son one day.


	8. making school plans

Harry had thought his, well Severus, he could not call the man dad, was crazy to send Draco, and so honestly had Remus, but maybe not. Okay they were far from being friends, that was for sure, but if nothing else Harry knew he would do good on his homework. Draco bringing up his Uncle had grated on Harry at first, but he listened. The day before they were to head for supplies, Harry had a bit of progress.

Remus and Severus were talking, and neither of them had noticed Harry, and though he knew he should not spy, he did. He knew they said things not around him, worried he would get upset, and he could understand. He was surprised Severus had any china left in one piece.

Severus sighed."Maybe I should let Albus give Harry the prefect room. It isn't like he wants to be with me."

Remus put a hand on his arm."Harry just needs time; his life has been turned upside down. You will never make peace with him if you keep running away."

Having to be careful, Harry almost laughed out loud, at the thought of this man being scared. He thought Severus was running too, but because he could not get away from Harry any faster then he could, but that was not what Moony meant. The man was accusing Severus of being scared.

Severus sighed. "I don't know what else to do Moony. He already hates me. If I try and force him to live with me..........damn it I can't do any thing right."

Remus and he had been friends since eleven, and the only time he had seen the man so upset, was when he came back with the mark. Remus had known he and Lucius were different, he could tell they had glamours on them, and both had been suicidal, tortured into it. Remus had helped him become a spy and save his life.

Remus pulled him down on the couch."You know if nothing else then protecting him from Albus, he needs to be out of the dorms."

Severus was pale. "Harry can never know the old man may be a threat. He doesn't need to know. Maybe I am a fool not to take Harry away to Beauxbautons."

Shock ran through Harry, for Draco had hinted his dad had threatened Albus with something, but he had not known what. He had no idea they thought to take him away to France for school, and though he was suddenly worried, he was happy he wasn't. He had a hard enough time settling in at his own school without a new school.

Severus was so unsure. "I don't want to force Harry away from his friends, but he'd be safer in France. But he already hates me and if I take him from you and...."

Remus cut him off."If you took him to France I would come with you, I only took the job to be with him. This is something you need to talk with your son about."

Most of Harry's friends were done school already, and Harry would be able to be a normal student, for few people knew who Harry was in France. Harry would be safe away from the meddling of Albus and it might help the two of them bond some as well. Remus knew he was right though, not to make the decision for Harry, and thought perhaps they see how school went, and Albus posed a serious threat, then they would have to consider taking Harry away from the school.

Severus agreed when Remus said he would ask for separate apartments and Harry could come live with him now."It would make him happy."

Harry finally made himself known. "I don't want to go to France unless I have to, but I will live with you sir........Severus."

Both men turned to look at him, having not realized Harry had come down, for he had been working on charms before. Harry was worried they would be mad about him spying on them like that, but neither of them had their mind on that right now. They were both surprised by his words.

Severus came towards his son. "You mean it? I would allow you to be with Remus, till you want more with me. If you ever want more."

Harry did not pull back for once and actually came closer."I am not ready for dad, or.....but I want to give this a chance. I will live with you at school."

It was decided they would keep to their original plans, that Remus would live with them. Severus knew not only did Remus love and consider Harry as a son, but the feelings were returned, and he was reminded of what Draco had told him. He knew Harry could have two parents, and trying to get between them would do nothing but cause Harry to resent him even more then he already did. Besides Remus was doing his best to help Harry and him become closer to each other.

Harry came and sat down with them. "I'd consider France but only if there is no other way, please. I will be as careful as possible."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had gone home a week before, so he could spend some time with his parents, but he and Lucius met them for shopping. Harry had finally been deemed strong enough for him to take his apparition test and passed that morning. Students in seventh year could leave evenings and weekends, and Severus and Remus had got tickets from Oliver for the first real game of the season in two weeks, and gave them to Harry after the test, as the Malfoys arrived.

Harry surprised them by not wanting to take his two best friends. "Maybe you and Draco would come with me and Moony."

Severus was surprised but he nodded. "If you'd like, I'd be happy to come. And you know Draco's answer."

They had found out not only were they seekers, but Harry and Draco both liked the United. Beyond homework, they had needed something to discus, and quidditch had been the obvious topic of choice for them, something they definitely had in common. Harry commented Hermione did not like quidditch, and since the game was against the Cannons he did not want to sit next to Ron, they knew it was an excuse. Harry wanted to try and make time with his dad, and Draco was a buffer for them.

They saw to clothes, books and the apothecary first, and Harry found Lucius was not as bad as he thought, maybe Severus was rubbing off on him. Harry saw the menagerie and for a moment he went completely pale, reminded of the voucher for the emporium which was down the way.

His dad squeezed his arm. "You know we said no rush Harry. You get to decide when you're ready for a new owl."

Draco pointed to the joke shop. "I am sure we could both use new stock."

Thinking it was good for the boys, the adults promised to do the rest of the shopping. Harry had not seen any Weasleys that summer, and he wasn't sure about it. He had a bad feeling Ron at least would not be good about him being a Snape, he ha a bad history of being a bit unreliable. The twins though always were different.

Fred spotted him when he came into the shop, and came over his way. " I heard a rumour you are the son of the vampire?"

George could see Harry pale and clapped him on the back. "You think that bothers us? Come on mate, give us more credit then that."

The Weasleys would not come shopping for a few more days, or most of the other students of course, so the twins were the only real familiar faces. Harry was some how not shocked Albus had gone to the Weasleys, for h was so desperate to control Harry and had wanted their help. He knew the only reason he had not seen them was because of the wards, but the twins assured him their parents wanted him happy. He could see they were worried about Ron and Ginny too though.


	9. returning to Hogwarts

Harry had known he would be in the dungeons, and though no windows, the sitting room felt like Spinner's End, it would take time to get used to. His bedroom had a canopy bed, a desk, wardrobe, some bookcases, and a chair by the fire. The room already was unpacked, and with red and gold, it felt a bit homier. Remus had the room right next door, and Severus had the one across the hall, an odd living arrangement. He knew it was safer for him, and he had promised himself he would make a real effort to know his dad, but he was still unsure about this. He was grateful Remus was there, for Draco was head boy, and would be floors away.

For now he was crashing, for he decided to come back to school with them, under the excuse he could booby trap his tower. He was not surprised Hermione had been named head girl, the only girl who could have competed was Susan Bones, and that was barely close. Heads did not have to be top of their class, but usually were.

Draco came in and plopped down on the bed. "You know your......Sev is going to make you a snake. You're living in the dungeons after all."

Harry smirked at him. "Well then we can swap, and you can play seeker for Gryffindor. You're going to be living in a tower with Hermione I remind you."

He had to laugh when Draco buried his head under his pillow, and Harry wondered what Hermione would think, or Ron for that matter. They had been dating, well last time he had heard from them for it had been some time now, and Ron would hate her living with Draco. He had not heard from them all summer though.

Remus poked his head in."We're headed up for dinner you two. You'll have to eat with us teachers this week."

Draco stood up and moved across the room. "You're not worried about seeing the coot?"

There were a number of things Harry was worried about, or not looking forward to, and that was one of them. The man had known for years about the abuse Harry suffered, not to mention he kept Harry and Severus apart, and he did not know when to stop. He knew his dad had proof to see the man in prison, though he would not use it unless pressed for Albus had done a lot for the war, but that made it worse. Harry was no longer the chosen one, his life was expendable, he worried.

They found all the teachers were already in the hall at a big round table, and the only seats left, were dispersed, but two were on either side of Albus, and one just off, the fourth one was across the table. While he would not usually choose Minerva and Professor Vector for company, he took the distant seat, without being told.

Severus and Draco sat together, Remus on the other side. Severus spoke. "Our apologies for running late. Our errands ran a bit late in London."

Minerva looked at Harry. "Now that you are a Snape, should I be worried I am losing you to Slytherin?"

It was the first time anyone called him a Snape, and technically he wasn't, he was actually a Potter-Black legally, from two adoptions. He and Severus had never addressed the issue, likely since Harry would not even call him dad. It seemed odd to change his name, even if he got closer to Severus, for he had always been Potter.

Albus cleared his throat."Now Minerva that really is no issue. Harry is a Gryffindor through and through, like all Potters before him. Besides the hat has chosen."

Severus was the one who responded. "My son is happy where he is, but if he chose, he could change, we know the rules. Besides it isn't always in the family."

He reminded the man all Blacks were Slytherins but Tonks had been Hufflepuff, and Sirius had been Gryffindor, there were always exceptions. Albus quietly reminded both Severus and Minerva that Harry would have to go through the hat again, and it would put him back. He was not at all pleased with the topic, they could tell.

Harry cut through the tension trying to end this. "The hat wanted me in Slytherin, so I assume it would. It doesn't matter; I have no intention to re-sort."

Seeing Harry was about to leave Filius spoke up. "I heard there were a few new businesses in town. The seventh year freedoms should help their profits."

Sending his old friend a grateful smile, Severus was relieved when Harry sat back down, for he knew Harry was upset. Harry hated tension, especially when he was the cause or involved in it some way, and he had shown that this summer. The broken dishes and Harry accusing them of fighting over him like rabid dogs over a bone, he knew his son needed them to back off. It was another reason he knew they should consider Beauxbautons, the tension was not good for Harry.

Severus stopped the old man after dinner. "I meant it Albus; you will keep your distance from my son. He is no longer your little chosen one. Back off."

Albus showed some of his true side. "Worried are you? Remember Severus, Harry has always looked to me like a grandfather."

With that the old man left, and Severus knew he was wrong, Harry was too smart. Harry had allowed the old man in, even when he knew about the abuse, because he had been so vulnerable, and alone, the reason he kept them apart. Now Harry had Remus and him, and knew the truth about Albus, and would not fall prey, he hoped.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had become good at avoiding Albus, not that hard in a place as big as the school, for he had no desire to try and play nice. Harry knew even a few years ago he may have had a better chance with his dad, before occulemency lessons or before Sirius came back. The man was to blame not only for Harry being in an abusive home, but for the distance and pain between him and his father, and he could not hide it. Filius seemed to know, and he did his best, to offer Harry back up.

When the other students finally arrived, Harry was worried, for of course the truth had come out to most. He was some how not shocked when he found even his own house was shooting him looks, and he reminded himself he was used to this kind of reception before. When he was not needed to play the hero, he was the freak.

Neville came over to him. "Is it true then? I mean the Prophet is usually crap, but Ron was telling everyone on the train."

Harry was not shocked sadly that his friend was the one. "I am. I learned this summer my mom and Professor Snape were married, and he is my dad."

Ginny had over heard the comment, and even though she already knew, she avoided him like the plague, a change from her always mooning all over him. Harry knew she may have problems, the Weasley kids were no fonder of Severus then the Malfoys, but he had not expected such a bad reaction. At least Neville was good. Neville was always loyal, he was never really able to make friends other then Harry and Luna, and was grateful for those he had. And he and Harry both knew what it was like to lose their parents, well Neville's were mad, but Harry gained his dad, and Neville always had his Gran. Neville was better suited to Hufflepuff.

Hermione made her way over but even she kept her distance a bit. "Professor Dumbledore told me about the summer. I am so sorry Harry."

Harry looked at Ron who was hanging back a bit still. "You know I am not contagious or something. You won't become a Snape by coming near me Ron."

Unlike his sister, Ron did come over, but he was not his usual warm self, and Harry reminded himself that he had half expected it, especially from Ron. The twins may have been amazing, and the older members of the family would likely be good, but Ron had never out grown his prat phase. Percy had, but he hadn't/

Hermione led Harry into the hall. "Give him some time. He is simply worried you'll turn Slythrin on us. You know he'll be driving you crazy soon enough."

Harry wished he could believe her but even she was physically as well as emotionally distance. "I'm sure."

Through dinner Harry felt so many eyes on him, and he shared a look with Severus, and part of him thought maybe they should go to France. He wanted to finish here, but he was not sure he would survive a semester of the looks, and keeping an eye on Albus. It might be nice to be in France, where he would finally have anonymity.


	10. the painful truth

Harry had been back in class for a week and it had been torture, he was getting looks from everyone, and very few of his own friends were friendly. He found himself hanging out with Draco and his friends, and he knew it was causing more talk, for now people were saying he was a snake. Harry was trying not to worry his dad, but Severus had found some of the notes Harry got in his bag. He had spoken to Lucius, and made sure Harry would have a place at Beauxbautons, if things got too bad. Transfer students were not unknown, but usually not mid year, but Fleur's father was on the board, and the Delacaurs were happy to speak for Harry.

The quidditch game, which Severus and Draco did come to, and the ability to leave campus, helped, but even quidditch practice Harry started to dread. Three weeks into the school year, Harry was with Draco in the head's tower, when the last painful push, came, to drive him from the school.

Draco looked around. "I must have left the book for our charms essay down in the sitting room. Hold on."

Harry shook his head."I'll get it."

There were two sets of stairs from a small shared common room, leading to the bedroom and bathroom of each head. Harry stopped before he got down stairs, and he heard Hermione and Ron talking, the two of them were before the fire in the sitting room. Harry and Draco had been here all day, Severus' house elf had brought food for them, so they would be able to get the work done. He assumed they did not know Harry was here.

Ron kissed her. "You know I am so relieved he doesn't live in the dorms. I wish he would just fucking re-sort already. I can't stand he always sits near me."

Hermione calmed him."He is spending more time with the Slytherins, and like you said he is not in the dorms any more. Not around to copy off me any more."

For a moment Harry almost turned and headed back up, he knew he should not listen, and he didn't want to hear what thy said. For some reason he stayed put though, and he knew he needed to hear what they were saying, but he already knew deep down. He had seen the looks, and he knew some of the notes were from Ron at least.

Hermione shocked him. "You know when Albus asked us to befriend him on the train I was so excited. But he is making us a laughing stock now."

Ron agreed with her."I mean I never cared too much about the danger, it was kind of cool. But people are stating to think we're snakes like him."

As Harry listened to them talk, he just wanted to flee, but he could not move from the spot he was on. He wanted to move, hearing them talk about Albus talking to them both before school began, and asking them to ensure Harry became friends with the right kind, made him sick. He at least found some comfort that the other Weasleys hadn't known, Harry was shaken badly. He knew the old man had played with his life, but this was too much for him.

Draco had been worried, he was not sure what was keeping Harry, and had come down to find him. Draco was about to say something, when he over heard some, and he understood why Harry was there. He had never liked those two, he felt Ron used Harry for his fame, but for Harry to hear like this, was too much.

Ron's head popped up for he heard Draco on the stairs, and saw them both. "See I told you he was as bad as his father. The junior dungeon bat was spying on us."

Hermione cut him off. "Harry I don't know what you heard, but Ron was just blowing off some steam. You know we both consider you to be like a brother to us."

He could not take it any more, and fled through thee painting hole, Draco following hot on his tale. He didn't stop until he got home, and a confused Remus and Severus watched as Harry stumbled past them into his room, and warded his doors. How shaken he was, and his tears, had been clear enough. Severus sent a concerned look at Remus, and knew they needed to give him space for now, but they turned their attention to Draco.

Draco explained all he knew. "He didn't speak at all, he just fled down here. He was listening for nearly ten minutes before I came."

Severus was spitting mad. "That old coot convinced people to befriend him? He was so desperate to keep me and my son apart."

He knew he would likely have over looked James, at least a bit, if Harry had been in his house. He was still not sure he could have cared for Harry rally, believing his wife cheated on him, but he had an open door policy with his house. He would have had a chance to know Harry was abused, and Albus could not have that.

Remus looked to the door. "I think it is time we have Lucius arrange a move for us. Staying here will do nothing but hurt him more."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was curled up in bed when the door opened, he knew they would come, he was surprised it took so long. He had never been too good at wards, and Remus could bring down almost any wards, and he knew Draco would have told them. Remus sunk down onto the bed with him, and Severus took the chair, but he came close, a step he hadn't that summer. Harry could not look at them, he had tears running down his cheeks, and refused to show them, he was supposed to be strong.

Remus held his arms. "Harry, I know this hurts, I am so sorry cub. You know there are people who truly care though."

Harry tried to turn his face away. "I know."

Harry was coaxed into telling all he heard, and both men were boiling over, even worse then when Draco had told them. They reminded Harry of Neville and Luna, the other Weasleys, his quidditch buddies, and his new friends. There were people out there, who truly cared about him.

Severus spoke. "Harry I know you didn't want to, unless it was dangerous, but I think you should transfer to Beauxbautons. They have a place for you.'

Harry looked up. "Are you guys coming?"

They had originally planned to live at the Malfoy home near the school, and Harry could have them close, but plans changed. It turned out the potions teacher there did not find the time to make potions for the school as Severus did here, and offered him a place. He would work for the school and for hospitals as he did here in the summer, but it would allow him an apartment at school. Remus could live with them, Madam Maxime assured them, and suggested he could help tutor some senior classes, and their current charms teacher was looking to retire in a few years. Harry could either live in a dorm, or with them, like here.

Remus stopped Harry when he asked about his job. "I took my job here to be with you, I am happy to write. This is a chance for you to be a normal student finally."

Harry knew he was not famous there, and he would not have the looks. He nodded. "When can we go?"

They had some what expected more of a fight, for Harry had not wanted to leave unless at risk, but they knew the pain he was in. It would take a few days, but they would be in France in time for Harry to start October there, for they would not have him start until two Mondays from now. They would need time to move, and for records to be sent, and to ensure Harry could access his money abroad. They would wait to tell Albus till the last moment, so he could not try anything.

Severus actually kissed Harry. "You might not be ready for dad, but you are my son. And I would give up anything for you. I want you safe, but also happy."


	11. leaving Hogwarts behind

Harry was reluctant to leave, only as he had made such good friends with Draco, and other friends were in the UK as well. Harry knew though he needed to do this, and more then that, he wanted to. He had wanted anonymity for so long, to just be another student, and in France he could have that finally. His dad had been making such an effort, and the way Severus was willing to give it all up for him, made Harry see that more. Severus was not the only one hoping the move would help, that they may become closer, and Remus was right there with them on that. Harry didn't even really mind leaving quidditch, this move for him was so much better.

Harry was allowed to tell the twins, and a few days before they were to leave for France, Harry found a small going away party, with the old team. They were all surprised, but they more then understood, and Oliver and Katie reminded him they played games in France sometimes.

Friday though as Harry was about to say goodbye to the school and was in Gryffindor to see Neville, Minerva came in. "Mr. Potter, you are to come with me."

Harry was confused but he nodded. "Of course Professor."

He was worried he was being taken to Albus' office, not sure what the man could do or try to pull, but the man had never been one to back down. They had been as careful as they could, including using Kreacher and Dobby who were both loyal to a fault, to help Severus' elf, pack and move them. Albus would know soon enough that they were leaving, but they knew he would try something, and the less head aches they had to deal with, the better.

Harry was brought to the staff room instead, and found his dad and Remus, as well as Filius, and oddly the Malfoys as well. A few other staff members were hanging back, like Poppy, and Harry had a bad feeling. His dad shot him a look, reminding him Albus could try, but there was nothing he could do.

Albus looked at Harry. "I have been informed you are dropping out of school."

Harry shook his head. "No sir. I have been offered a place at Beauxbautons. I am told I start class Monday morning."

The man stared at him, he had been informed by Lucius that Harry had applied to the ministry to leave the school, which was needed. He could have left the school, as the twins had, but for him to continue else where, he needed permission to formally leave. Of course between who he was, Lucius having Cornelius in his lap, and Cornelius' own love of sticking it to the old coot, it really had been no problem, to get permission, at all.

Albus recovered from his shock, but he could not let this happen, he needed Harry here. He didn't care if Harry was an adult, he was still pliable enough, and he needed Harry's two seats and sway he had on the Wizengamot. He had worked too hard, this could not simply slip away.

Albus tried again. "I know you had a small spat with your friends but there are others like Neville. And I believe you and Draco have become close."

Harry knew the man was desperate if he pulled the Draco card. "I am sure I will make new friends. I know Gabrielle already."

Fleur's sister was only a fourth year, but she remembered him well he was told, and Harry could deal with the rest when he got there. He didn't think considering what he found out about his so called best friends here, he could do much worse, though he would miss Neville and Luna. Luna had some how known he was going, though they had not told anyone, and he had a gift from her in pocket. She told him that she and her dad were often in France, and though Harry only had a year left, his dad was taking a job down there and Harry assumed he would likely remain after school was done.

Draco shocked the room when he handed his badge off. "He won't be missing me. I have always wanted to study abroad, and my parents have agreed with me"

Albus could not believe this."You are head boy, and you are both captains of quidditch. I don't think either of you have really considered this."

Harry remembered Draco saying years ago that his dad had thought to send him to Durmstang, but it had been a cover, the school was known for the dark arts. He knew Draco was coming for Harry and Harry alone, though Albus would likely make his life a living hell, if he remained. The boys were to share a room, the school was divided by year and not house, and would be right down the hall from Harry's dad. There would be a room for Harry with his dad, if he chose to use it.

Filius cut through, and came over with a gift for Harry, as he had known. "You have always been a secret favourite like your mother. I wish you so much."

Harry found himself hugging the professor, who beyond Remus, was always his favourite. "Thank you sir. I will miss you a lot."

With the outrage of Lucius offering to cover DADA until a new teacher could be found, followed them out, the group left. Harry was engulfed by Hagrid in one last hug, and Harry cast one last look back at the school, but reminded himself this place was no longer his home. He had a home and a family, without being here, now.

Draco shrugged when Harry asked him later. "You know the school is full of beautiful girls, besides, I am a bit bored here."

Harry knew it was not the truth and hugged him. "Thanks Draco."

The Malfoys had thought it was a good idea, for both boys, especially for they worried their son would be a target. Draco had also lived with a reputation, and in France both of them stood a chance to be happy, and for Draco it would only be one year. Quidditch wise, the game was more a hobby then a passion, for Draco.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beauxbautons was in the French Alps and looked like a much larger version of Versailles, and they were told it was. The architect who did it for muggles, was a wizard, and had designed this first. Harry and Draco were given rooms on the third floor on the East wing, and sure enough the men were a dozen doors down the hall, and there was a room there for Harry as well. It was decided Harry would have a dorm, for it was safe here, and Harry really wanted to be a normal student.

Far from the tower with stone walls and floors, their room here had plastered walls and wood floors, and their trunks were at the foot of sleigh beds. They even had their own ensuite bathroom as well, a more comfortable set up then a prefect room even. Draco assured Harry he would not miss the head's dorm too much.

Harry was surprised when he saw a familiar blond in their door."Gabrielle."

Gabrielle came in with a smile, kissing both their cheeks. "It's been too long. I was so excited when I found out you were transferring down here."

Though she was only a first year at the time, Gabrielle had come for the tournament, for Madam Maxime was sure Fleur would be champion. Gabrielle remembered him so well from the fact he saved her, even though her life was not in danger. The family always reminded him it was intent, why they were happy to help now.

Gabrielle motioned them to follow. "Madam Maxime asked me to give you a tour. I am younger, but she though you could use a familiar face."

Draco nudged Harry and whispered. "See what I meant about pretty girls."

Harry reminded him both that Harry was gay, so he didn't really look, and two Gabrielle was much younger then they were. Harry also felt like she was family in a way, well extended, for her sister was married to Bill who Harry considered to be like family. Draco shrugged, and really Harry knew he was simply lightening the mood up a bit, he and Pansy had only broken up that summer, though they never really dated. Gabrielle was oblivious to it all, or acted that way.

Harry was amazed as they were on tour, it was like a gallery or museum."It will be a bit odd with no moving staircases or ghosts."

Gabrielle laughed. "I never did understand how you ever found your way around to classes. I would have got lost."

As they headed for the hall, a huge banqueting hall with vaulting ceilings and an informal set up of round tables all over, but for the teacher table, Harry relaxed. There was something nice about how vastly different this all was. He knew he would settle in soon, though glad Draco had come with them.

Gabrielle took them over to a table of some seniors she knew. "Hey these are the two Brits starting tomorrow, Harry and Draco."

A blond guy summoned an extra chair for there was only one empty. "Pull up a seat. I'm Andre by the way."

Seeing they were seated with some their own age, and assured they would find their way back, Gabrielle took off to her own friends. Severus and Remus had joined the staff up on the raised dais, and he could see they were happy the boys were at ease. They were all silently hoping they could finally have some peace here.

Author note:I know I aged Gabrielle a few years, but I thought it worked better for my story


	12. settling into Beauxbatons

The first morning of classes found Andre and his roommate Michel, two guys from dinner the night before who had a room down the hall, picking them up. Harry and Draco shared all but one class, but Michel did runes like Draco, and Andre had herbology with Harry. They noticed as they passed, there was a common room on each floor, and there was actually a television, for the school magic here did not interfere. It was mainly a social lounge, for unlike Hogwarts where kids used them to study, they all had desks in their rooms for that. Harry tended to think it was smarter, but then again at Hogwarts it was five to a room, and would not accommodate.

They were surprised when they headed for potions after breakfast, realizing Fleur had not been bragging how good the food was, they headed outside. The only classes they ever had out of the castle had been care of magical creatures, and herbology of course.

Michel laughed when he heard that. "Are your teachers not scared of you blowing up the school? The potions classroom is in an out building."

Harry was reminded even magic wards were not complete. "Ours were down in the dungeons. The only thing we could have done is blow up Draco's rooms."

Laughter answered that comment, and they were told there were no dungeons at their school. There was a lower level, but it held the kitchens, laundry and other area for the house elves, which were in Hogwarts, located a level below the dungeons. The out building was not far from the greenhouses, which made sense, but they would have to get used to having windows in their potions class. And not Harry's dad as teacher, for he supplied potions for the school, but they had a professor. Harry knew his dad had never dreamed of being a professor, and was not upset to give it up, and just be in the lab.

Professor Crane spoke. "Michel I will pair you with Mr. Malfoy and Andre with Mr. Snape. It should help them become accustomed, and also with the texts."

Andre led Harry over to his table. "You don't mind being my partner do you? Your face...."

Harry shook his head."I am just used to Potter. Everyone back home has called me by my adoptive father's name."

As they started, Andre having to help with the text for they had not found an English copy yet, Harry explained a bit of his past. Andre simply said Harry was known as Master Snape's son, and likely had been introduced as that, but told Harry it could be easily changed. Harry had found it odd, and he and his father had never spoken of changing his last name, he was still the Potter as well as Black heir, but he didn't mind. He actually liked the sounds of it.

Harry and Draco would soon have English texts, but new partners worked well, gave them a chance to get to know new friends better. Some students here may be bilingual, like Fleur had been, but not all. There was a spell, it lasted a week before needing recast, which allowed them to speak and understand French.

Old professor Crane came over by the end of class. "Well done. I should not be surprised, considering your father."

Harry shot a look at Draco who was snickering but he admitted. "It more has to do with my partner, sir. I fear I have inherited little of my father's skill."

The man just gave them a perfect score, and walked over to see Draco and Michel's potion. Harry had not been lying, he got this far in potions because of good partners and luck really, but with Draco and now Andre, his skill had actually been improving. Draco and his partner also got a top score, and they all soon headed into the school.

Harry thought of something."We have a town near Hogwarts we can go to evenings and weekends."

Andre smiled. "On weekends we are free to go to the town in the next valley, there are portkeys for those who can't apparate."

They did not have the age limit, or the rare weekend, like Hogwarts. Seventh years were require to stay at school on evenings, unless they had special permission, for a job interview or such, but every weekend anyone could go to town. For seventh years they were able to go further though, like to Paris or such, where younger students were restricted. It was like Hogwarts, even seventh years stayed close, unless to see family or for an interview, usually.

Andre handed Harry some soup over lunch."I have duelling practice this weekend, but I am going home the following weekend. You should come, and Draco."

Michel nodded."His family estate is here in the mountains, and if you love to fly, you will be in heaven there. Are you guys coming to duelling club?"

Harry and Draco were reminded of the one attempt at duelling club back home, but assumed it would be better then Lockhart's, and it sounded like fun. There were a number of activities in the school, and though they were too late for the quidditch team, there was plenty for them to get into. Harry and Andre spent most of lunch talking, leaving their two friends to find for themselves, well with the rest of the table. Draco shared a look with Michel, as they watched.

Michel whispered to Draco "I think my best friend is quite taken with Harry. He is only so talkative when he is nervous."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry spent time with the others finishing up homework on Friday evening, but when they went to watch a movie, Harry didn't join. He had been busy settling into routine and making new friends, he had not seen much of his dad and godfather, that week. Harry smiled as he walked into their apartments, and wondered how his dad was coping, for the rooms were so light and airy, after years in the dungeons. He reminded himself in the summer; his dad lived at home, and had a lot of windows.

Severus was in his private lab, which was attached to their rooms, as there was not the same risk as there was with students. Severus looked up and smiled when his son came into the room, for he could admit he missed him. He knew though, once Harry was more settled into classes, he would see more of him.

Harry surprised him by putting on an apron. "I thought I could help you for a bit."

Severus nodded."Professor Crane has told me you and young Mr. Deveraux have been doing well together. I would have thought you'd be with your friends."

As Harry started on some figs, he explained they had been doing homework, but when they finished, he had wanted to see his dad. Severus was not complaining, he was happy for the company, other then Remus. The two men had really rebuilt their relationship since Harry found out he was Severus' son, ad it had deepened.

Severus was surprised when Harry asked about the school calling him Snape."I never said one way or the other. I will speak to Madam Maxime and............."

Harry cut him off. "I actually kind of liked it. I was kind of wondering, I mean I know I am grown but maybe I can change it."

The last part had been a whisper, but as the potion needed to simmer for two days, Severus took him into the sitting room. He explained he would be happy for Harry to have his name, if it was what he really wanted, and he would have the forms from Lucius' attorneys, sent. Harry asked him to, knowing it seemed odd he still called the man by his first name, but wanted to be a Snape. Severus assured his son there were no rules, he could take what ever steps he was ready for.

He saw Remus in the door when Harry left."I know it's foolish, I mean it's not dad, but it feels good."

Remus came to his side."It is natural you would want your son to have your name. You know it's a sign, he will be ready for more, soon."

He knew Remus was right, and he had always been a patient man, but for some reason Harry was able to change that. He would never force it, but he would have given anything for his son to call him dad, but he would wait. It seemed France was already doing some good, and not just for his relationship with his son.

He smiled at Remus."Thanks to Harry I finished my potion a bit early. Do you want to join me for some tea?"


	13. some true blushing

Harry had opened the gifts from Luna and Filius, and it seemed Luna wasn't the only psychic one, and not just about the move either. There was a book on duelling spells from her as well as a framed photo of Harry with her and Neville, from Luna. And from Filius he found a simple leather wand holster, something most duellers used, which came with a note that it was Filius', as a teen. He had no children, looking at his students as them, and he knew Harry would make good use of it. His dad told him there had once been a club at Hogwarts, of which Filius had once been a star of, and he knew Beauxbautons had the club.

Harry and Draco remembered their duel during Lockhart's class, and though there was no replay, they were happy for it. They were put among the beginners, mainly younger kids, but moved to intermediate, thanks to some practical experience, mainly the DA for Harry.

Harry went to see his dad the next day and told him about the club and showed him two letters. "I would like to send these to Hogwarts."

Severus nodded. "I need to send some papers to Lucius; Achilles can take all three for us."

He did not ask his son, for he knew Harry had been given gifts by Luna and Filius, and thought Harry would ask sooner or later. There was a chance though that Harry had borrowed Ares, Draco's owl, but Harry told his dad that Draco sent a message to Blaise.

Severus came over to him. "You don't need to feel guilty, Draco chose to come, and he is happy here. He can be away from Blaise for a year."

Harry laughed a bit at that. "Are they the forms from Lucius' attorney?"

Severus didn't mention the change of topics, and nodded, they had come from Lucius that morning. Harry was surprised; Severus admitting Lucius had already had the forms, and had sent them with his owl on Saturday. He assured his son he had not asked Lucius to have them on stand by; Lucius had done that on his own accord, knowing like Remus did, they'd get there. Harry knew his dad was being honest with him on that, and assured him he did.

Harry needed to sign the forms, and when Harry looked down and saw his new name, there was only a slight pause. He picked up his quill, and he signed the forms, knowing his mother, and likely even James, would have approved. James had adopted him to keep him safe, but would have been happy he was with his dad now.

Severus signed the forms as well and went to ready them for mail. "You know I would have been patient, but it means a lot to me you wanted to do this."

Harry came over to his dad and hugged him, only a quick hug but a first. "It means a lot to me as well. I promise I am getting closer to being ready for dad."

Kissing his son on the head, he reminded Harry what he did every time, that he was patient, and just wanted his son to be ready for anything they did. Harry was the priority hear, what he felt and needed, and he could stop worrying about his dad. Harry though cut in this time, and reminded Severus his feelings did matter, even if no one ever seemed to take them into account in all of this. He knew his mom was trying to keep him safe, but Severus was as much a victim as Harry, being denied his son from day one. Harry knew he had never said the words before, but he meant them.

Harry barely looked up. "I know why you were so mean to me before. And I know how much pain this has caused you. I'm sorry Albus lied to you."

Severus was amazed to hear those words. "You will not apologize for what that man did Harry. The important thing is we know the truth, and we are together."

They sent the forms off with the owl, and Harry stayed for lunch with his dad and Remus, he was not going into town with the others till later. Severus and Remus both smiled when he told them he had been invited to spend the weekend with the Deveraux family, at their estate. Both men could not help but notice those two were always talking and together, and had no doubt there was a bit of a crush for both boys.

Severus laughed when his son went an uncomfortable shade of red. "You know a normal part of being a student, is dating."

Harry turned the tables on the men. "You know that goes the same for being middle aged single men"

It was the men's turn to blush, there having been a crush at some point when they were kids, but they made better friends. Things had changed, in working together to help Harry, and neither was denying what Harry had said. He had noticed how close they had become, but didn't know the men had almost kissed, the other night. Thy knew he obviously would be happy for them, but they hadn't wanted to even consider telling him, unless they knew there was something.

Remus shooed him out the door. "Go meet your friends, cub, and worry about your own love life. You're as bad as your mom was, matchmaking."

Severus looked at Remus when his son was gone. "You know my son is right, I have been making eyes at you"

Laughing a bit, Remus surprised him by reaching to kiss him, and this time neither of them had drawn back. In school they had a boyhood crush, and it had not been right, Severus was meant to be married to Lily and have their son Time had changed, and feelings deepened, and they both knew this was no childhood crush.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The town looked like a muggle town, far more then Hogsmeade, for there was a lot of muggle technology, run off of magic here. Harry was surprised to learn a lot of places in Europe and North America were like this, adopting the best of both worlds. Harry thought Hermione and other muggle borns would like this place, and Harry wondered if Britain would ever catch up, for even cars were rare for them. There was a lot to do in town, and he could see why even seniors, stayed.

Draco and Michel were once again fending for themselves, but they didn't mind at all, they were happy for their best friends. Draco and Harry had both accepted an invite to come to the Deveraux estate next weekend, as they both wanted to do some flying.

Harry was surprised when Andre mentioned his family bred eagle owls. "I have never met anyone."

Andre laughed. "You thought the store ones came from the wild? Most of our money comes from land and vaults like you, but we have bred for generations."

Draco, as well as Lucius and Severus, were all owners of eagle owls. Harry had admired one when he was owl shopping, but they were so expensive, and he had felt bad Hagrid was even buying him such a gift. He never regretted his choice for a moment, for he loved his beautiful Hedwig, who he had yet to replace. He knew deep down she would want him to have a new one, his owl had loved him back, but Harry had been no where near ready.

Andre was confused why he was so pale will Draco had told him what happened. "Harry I'm sorry if I upset you."

Harry shook his head. "You didn't know, besides I liked hearing about what your family does. I am excited to go next weekend."

Andre was the younger of two sons, Francois had actually been one of the boys who came for the tri-wizard, and now worked for his dad in breeding. Andre wanted to teach, he was thinking transfiguration which was both his favourite and best class. Harry thought by the sounds of the family, he would like them a lot.

Andre added. "Not until you're ready, but I am sure my father would give you an owl of your choice. I noticed Draco and your dad have the breed."

Harry smiled a bit. "I wouldn't be opposed to looking at them. I should consider a new owl soon."

Though he was happy Harry tool it well, Draco changed topics, to lighten the mood up for them. He joked about Harry meeting his future in laws before his first proper date, which made both Harry and Andre go as red as anyone had seen them.


	14. trip to mountains

Friday afternoon the four of them headed for the Deveraux lands, and while they had been told it was in the mountains, they were shocked. The home was deep in the mountains, remote from any other homes, but Andre told them there was a village in the next valley. The estate would be unreachable by muggles, unless by rappelling in, or parachute, but the rocky crags, the river and woods, were perfect for owls. Andre explained they owned the valley, and they had spells up, so the entire valley was an enclosure for the owls, so they had miles and miles to fly. They owned most of the next two valleys, where much of their actual wealth came from.

The actual house was perched on a cliff over looking the valley, quite a large hunting lodge, and there were some small grounds, but the valley acted as most. They apparated onto the edge of the valley, and walked in on a small path hidden by magic, because of the enclosure, and then apparated.

The family waited to meet them and Harry could see Andre and his brother were both images of their dad. "Welcome to our home."

Andre did the introductions. "This is my father Claude, mother Renee, brother Francois and his wife Helene. These are Harry and Draco."

Harry felt a bit uncomfortable since the two women, and even the men though less obviously, were eying him up. He wondered if Andre had been talking a lot about him, or simply it was the first time he brought a guy home, but it was not as if they were dating. He would not be opposed, but they had not been on one yet. The women seemed to like what they saw, and Harry was soon being embraced by both, Helene pregnant with her first child.

The men showed them around, and grilled them about flying and owls, and Harry had to admit he knew little of owls, other than what Andre told him. Draco knew a bit more but that came from owning one for six years, if they bred snowy owls, Harry would have done better.

Claude took them to the place where they worked with the owls. "My son has told me of your loss. I would be happy to gift you one, when you're ready of course."

Harry smiled a bit. "That is quite generous sir. I have been thinking about a new owl, but I would pay for one."

The man said yes of course, but as soon as Harry and Draco were taken inside so they could settle in, he knew the man had not listened at all. It was like when he told Molly he didn't need any more food, or blankets on the bed, she said of course, and still showed up with more. Harry assumed it was likely natural for some people, but with his childhood it was never easy for him to accept generosity, and not from someone new.

The rooms they were given felt like the rest of the manor, like some old hunting lodge, and many of the walls were done in beautiful wood panelling. They soon joined the rest of the family for dinner, and Harry felt like he was on trial, though they were good natured about their grilling at least.

Draco elbowed him when the others were not looking. "I told Andre he should not bring you before your first date. Don't want the in laws to scare you off."

Harry was trying to hide the shade of red he was going "They are not my future in laws. I doubt Andre is even interested in me like that."

Hiding his laughter, and from the look on Michel he had heard as well, that was definitely a joke. Harry was truly blind if he could not see how Andre was looking at him, and from the way the family was grilling him, they more then agreed. Harry still had their words on his mind when after dinner, Andre took him for a walk along the tops of the walls around the estate, the perfect views of the valley. Harry could not wait to go flying out there the next day, so happy he was coming.

Andre turned to him. "Harry I am so sorry for the way my family has been acting, they don't know when to stop. We haven't been on a date yet and..........."

Harry cut him off. "Are we going to go on a date together?"

Smiling Andre reached out and drew Harry in, and after a moment pause in which Harry wondered if he had changed his mind, Andre kissed him. Harry had never been kissed, well not by a man, since he had come out of the closet. The kiss was short, and tender, but it left them both blushing a bit, and Harry wanted another kiss.

When Andre pulled back he smiled. "I was thinking we could go out for a date next weekend. That is, if you're interested at all."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I have never dated since I came out, but I am definitely interested. And I would not be opposed to another kiss either."

Drawing Harry back into his arms for another kiss, this one lasted a bit longer, but had the same effect. Harry laughed, they had now kissed twice and he had met the parents, and they had not been on a date. Andre would have taken him this weekend, but he thought they would end up with chaperones or something. His family seemed to share the same unhealthy obsession with their relationship, as their best friends had. Neither of them had missed the fact they were not out alone.

Harry continued to walk with him."Well it is a beautiful night, and I for one would rather not be worried about spies, when we go out."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They hit the air the next day, and for Harry and Draco who had only ever known on a pitch, or for Harry at the Burrow, this was incredible. There were no muggles for hundreds of miles, so they had all the freedom, and Harry could see why Andre had such a love for this place. They spent most of the day racing through the valley, along the water, and darting through the trees, having a lunch brought by an elf, so they could stay out. Harry knew it was just Draco's talk getting to him, but he could see coming back here every year and with kids, but reminded himself they had not had a date.

They were joined by Claude and Francois before dinner, and Harry was surprised when a beautiful eagle owl had come to him. He knew he was told that some people believed owls in the past chose their wizards, and he had such a bond with Hedwig, but he had chosen her.

Claude was even more surprised."He is a rescue bird, he was a yearling when I found him last fall. He was so badly abused, he rarely even allows me near him."

Harry was not sure why but he let out his hand and the bird flew to him. "Wow you're beautiful."

They watched as Harry stroked the feathers of the bird, and Draco had never seen Harry like this, since Hedwig had been killed. He usually refused to handle his dad or Draco's owls and gave them the letters for them to be sent on, and this seemed a good sign.

Harry stroked the feathers. "I know it can be scary can't it boy, to trust people? I know, but I won't hurt you boy."

Andre had been told a bit of what had happened to Harry, not the full abuse. "Kindred spirits it seems. I think perhaps we have found Harry a new owl."

It would take some time for the owl to be trained before he could be sent on, but they were not sure Harry was ready for him, so it seemed fitting enough. Harry had seemed so at ease, and Claude had never bothered to train the owl, he didn't think he would ever be good with humans. He thought the owl would just live here.

Claude clapped his son on the back."I will train the owl for Harry. I would think he'd be ready as a Christmas gift for you to give Harry."


	15. first date jitters

Harry had never been so nervous, and his dad and Draco laughing at him under their breath, was not helping at all. Severus was a bit surprised Harry was getting ready here, they had an ensuite, but he was happy to be here. He may have missed a lot of time with his son, and so many special moments, but there were others for them. He was here for Harry's first date, and would be there when he married one day, and hopefully when he became a grandfather. He had not been there when Harry was born, but he would be for a grandchild, and he might even consider changing some diapers, well maybe.

He and Remus had gone to Paris on a date last weekend, and Harry was happy for them, with the thought, considering in a way they were both dads. When there was a knock at the door, the second reason for Harry being here, came into play. Harry had to face the Deveraux clan; it was fair that Andre would face his dad.

Andre was a bit nervous when the door opened. "Good evening Sir, is Harry ready?"

Severus smirked. "Not yet. Come in, I think the three of us can have a nice little chat while you wait."

For a moment Andre looked like he would turn around, and bolt the other way, but he came in. He was reminded Harry had faced his entire family, he could face Harry's dad and Uncle, it could not be too bad. Draco tended to think Harry was lucky they moved, the boys at Hogwarts knew Severus too well, and would have run. Andre had never had the man for class, but he knew meeting the dad could always be rough, and knew Harry's dads were very protective of him.

Remus whispered to Severus before they sat down. "You want your son to talk to you still. You scare this boy off and Harry will be pretty upset."

Severus kissed him warmly. "He should be willing to face what he put my son through last weekend. Besides, I am no where near as bad as Henry Evans."

The first time he had met Lily's dad when they began dating, the man had actually met him at the door with a gun, and he nearly pissed his pants. He was underage so he had no wand on him, but it turned out to be an antique with no bullets, but he hadn't known at the time. Lily made fun of him for months after, reminding her boyfriend that her dad was a mild mannered teacher, and wouldn't even know how to shoot a gun.

Severus eyed the boy up and down. "Where are you taking my son? I assume it will be no where private."

Andre shook his head. "No sir, of course not sir. I would never take him to a hotel or anything. We're going to dinner in the town, nothing else."

Having missed the classroom a bit, for he liked leaving kids trembling in their boots; Severus decided this was going to be fun. Oh he knew the boy, top of his class before Harry and Draco arrived to give him a run for his money, captain of the duelling team, and keeper for one of the inter mural quidditch teams. Harry had told him about the weekend, so he knew about the family, but Severus had missed out on so much as a father. Henry Evans had told him later that when he became a dad, he would understand, and he would do the same thing. He hadn't believed the man, until now.

Harry thankfully made an appearance in the doorway, as Andre was starting to get hot under the collar, Remus even joining in to grill him. Harry shot both men a look, before Remus had said the words, Harry had warned them as well. He had told his dad this was not potions class, and he was to play nice.

Harry came over to them. "Are you done grilling my date so we can leave for dinner? Or have you decided we need chaperone?"

Remus saw the look on Severus and shooed them towards the doors. "Get out of here, before you give him any ideas."

From the look, Severus thought it didn't sound like a bad idea, so the boys took his advice, and fled. Severus knew his son was seventeen and he didn't need permission, but he had been kept from his son for so long, he was making up for lost time. Considering all his son had been through, no one could blame him for it really.

Draco appeared and was heading out. "Don't worry about Harry. He knew you would grill him if he changed here. He liked the thought."

Severus chuckled a bit. "I was under the impression you were joining Gabrielle and some of the other females for a movie."

Taking his leave, Draco smiled, knowing Harry had intentionally dressed here, but not as pay back, well not completely. He and his dad were working on becoming closer, and he knew it would make his dad feel more like a dad, if he got to grill Andre. It had meant a lot to both of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had known what he was doing, allowing his dad to have some fun, and was relieved Andre made it through it, and had not run. He had been looking forward to this since Andre asked him out last weekend, and knew they didn't need to worry about spies. Remus had promised to keep his dad from following, and Gabrielle promised she and her friends would keep Draco and Michel in the school. They had sworn they would tie them down if they had to, anything.

They came to a cool little cafe in town, which again reminded Harry that they could almost be in a muggle modern town, so unlike Hogsmeade. The color had returned to the face of Andree, and for a moment he regretted putting Andre through that.

Andre cut him off. "I had five minutes, you put up with my family for an entire weekend. I promise I would do it again for you."

Harry had a mischievous grin on. "You know the Malfoys are coming for Christmas. And I could convince the twins to come, some quidditch buddies too."

That made Andre shut up, for he knew while Harry had no blood family save his dad, he had a lot of people who cared a lot about him. They tended to be over protective of him considering all Harry had suffered, and he had heard about the twins. Oliver and his team were actually in France for a game in a few weeks, the season running mid September through end of March, save some pre-season games in the summer.

Harry smiled. "Oliver sent me tickets for the game as it is on a weekend. I promise if you come he won't grill you too bad."

Andre smiled."I'd like that, and you said he plays keeper like I do. Have you ever gone to his games?"

Harry had been meant to spend his birthday at a pre-season, but he had been in bed, from injuries. His dads and Draco had gone with him though to a game a few weeks before they had moved down here, but that was the only game, since school. As their dinner came they talked about quidditch and life back at his old school, and Harry did open up a bit more about his past. Andre knew about the whole letter situation, and some of the abuse, but not all.

They were taking a walk later after dessert, and Andre was confused when Harry suddenly stopped dead. "Harry are you okay?"

Harry was pal but he shook it off and smiled. "I'm sorry; I just thought I saw someone."

As they continued their walk, Harry reminded himself the man was not here, and he was just allowing his mind to run away with him. They enjoyed the walk, in town and later through the school grounds, before they shared a long warm kiss at the door to his rooms. Draco was back from the movie room, and waiting to hear all about the date, and Harry told him, leaving out who he thought he saw. He knew he was seeing things, and he didn't want to worry Draco or his dads.

Draco clapped him on the back. "He survived a run down from your dad and Uncle; I think you may have to keep this one."


	16. spotting the coot

Harry had not told his dad or Uncle he thought he saw Albus in town, thinking he was jumping at shadows; it wasn't like he was back in the UK. The old coot liked meddling, but it seemed a bit too far stretched even for that man, besides it was the middle of term. The man couldn't have known Harry would be on a date and even if he did, to think the man would come all the way from Scotland to spy on it, was too much. He just kept having this feeling things were going too well for him, and when ever his life seemed good, something usually came along, and screwed it up. But not this time, he was not the chosen one any more, he had his own life, and a family, and a boyfriend who by the time of Oliver's game, he had been dating for real for three weeks.

Andre was happy to come for the game but he was a bit nervous for he had been warned Oliver had links to the twins. The twins scared him more than Harry's dad, they had been in Harry's heart longer, and didn't have the same concern about angering him. They knew their brother would forgive them in time.

Harry laughed when the game was over and they waited for Oliver to take him out to celebrate. "Relax, Oliver is an amazing guy. You already faced my dad."

Andre was pale. "But Oliver is on the pay roll of the twins, he played quidditch with the three of you."

Kissing his boyfriend warm on the lips, he told him he made them sound like some muggle mafia or something. The twins loved him, and perhaps they could go a bit over board which seemed to be the trend of the men if his life, but they would want him happy. If Draco and his dad could see that, the twins could.

He was reassuring Andre again it was Oliver and not the twins when a voice cut it."Hey don't think you're getting off easy because there is only one of me."

Harry turned around and hugged his old captain and good friend. "You guys were amazing up there and thanks for the amazing seats. Play nice."

Laughing at the last sentence which was said for only Oliver to hear, he promised Harry he would, he wouldn't want to chase this one away. He had been the opposite of Harry when he was in school, he was always a bit of the playboy, and never dated seriously. Recently though Harry became the only one from the old team not paired, for he had started seeing Katie, and the twins were with the other two. They were all happy their former seeker was dating now.

Oliver had made plans for them, at a cool restaurant in Paris for lunch, where he could catch up with Harry and grill Andre. He was not under orders to scare him off, simply to find out what kind of man this was, to ensure he was good for Harry. It seemed odd but in the three years they played together, they became like a family.

Oliver was impressed when they started talking quidditch. "Never took Harry for the keeper type."

Harry smirked at his old friend."Just because our keeper was quidditch obsessed tyrant who bored us to sleep with his rants, doesn't mean they all are."

Breaking into a smile, Oliver tossed a roll at Harry, and told him to be grateful he was still not his captain, or he would make Harry run laps or something. Harry didn't hear him denying it, and from the look from Andre, he explained about the pep talks. In all fairness Angie had been just as bad if not worse, and Harry had strived not to follow in their steps in speeches, though they were both incredible captains.

Oliver had been shocked when he heard Harry was down here for school, he never thought he would leave, but Fred had filled him in. Oliver could more then understand and Harry did seem much happier here and in letters since his move, then back in the UK.

Andre had got up for the bathroom and Oliver spoke to him."Harry have you had any problems with Dumbledore since you came down here?"

Harry paled. "I thought I may have seen him a few weeks ago, but I have had no contact with him."

Not wanting to panic Harry, Oliver admitted he had seen a man he could have sworn was Albus, twice since they left the stadium. He was not all sure what was going on, the twins had not known the entire story, but he knew Albus was a major reason for the move. He had been at Harry's going away little meeting, but he had not really had a chance to talk to him, and the twins had filled in what blanks they were able to.

Oliver was even whiter when Harry told him some of what happened. "You need to tell your dad at least about today. You need to be careful Harry."

Harry sighed but nodded his head. "I hate worrying my dad, and I have finally made a place here in France. I don't want to have to leave it behind."

Squeezing Harry's hand, Oliver reminded Harry he would not be forced to move again, he hadn't been this time. Hogwarts was dangerous because Albus ran the school and he had too many allies, but even if he came to France, Albus did not have the same power base here. Severus would do anything he had to, to keep his son safe there was no doubt, but he wanted Harry to be happy as well, and he would not force Harry from the new home he had made here.

Their talk was interrupted when Andre came back from the bathroom. "Did I miss something?"

Oliver answered for Harry. "No I was just grilling Harry on coaching techniques. Katie told me what kind of captain he was last year."

Though for a moment Andre looked ready to say he didn't believe them, the moment passed, and he fell into talk with them. Oliver reminded Harry before they parted, that he was to tell his dad, and Uncle. More then that, he reminded Harry that h and the twins would be here if he needed them at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry didn't tell his dad at first until Andre got some odd letters, telling him there was a problem at home, but when he contacted home, all was okay. After a scary close call in town two weekends after the game, when a roof of shop caved in, and Andre was nearly caught, Harry was shaken. Harry knew the store said it was a bad beam, and anyone could be sending the prank letters to Andre, Harry was worried.

Harry finally went to his dad and Uncle and told them all, including the two sightings, knowing they would be unhappy he waited this long. Harry was surprised to find out they had already known about both. He was not shocked about the Andre incidents, Draco knew about those, and he had a loose tongue at times.

His dad sat on the coffee table. "I received word from Oliver, who was a tad worried you would not tell me. Harry why?"

Harry was already feeling bad. "I was worried you would want us to move again. I have a life here and Andre. I don't want to be chased off again."

Severus knew part of it was still the trust issue, Harry not fully able to trust his dad loved and would always be there for him. They had mad such good progress, and were getting there, but times like this were still scary for him, but Harry was working on it.

His dad reminded him what Oliver said about the schools and moves. "We are all happy here, and I'll do anything to make it safe here for you."

Harry was upset but more worried about his boyfriend."I don't want him to be in danger, or his family."

Severus had not been waiting for his son to come, he had been in action, including talking with Lucius. The Deveraux knew of the man, and that he could pose a risk, so they were on guard, though the wards on their lands could be sealed so tight, they would be as safe as the bank. Andre and his family would be safe.

Harry surprised his dad by hugging him before he left, well not by the hug, but Harry's words."Thanks Dad."


	17. making real progress

Severus had been hoping his son would call him dad, since they had found out the truth, and hearing the word from his son had meant a lot to him. Harry had been upset, and he knew that was a part of it, but he hoped it would continue. Remus reminded him they had been getting there on their own as well, and Harry would continue soon enough, it had just been the last push. Severus hated it was fear over Albus again, and concern for his boyfriend, which had brought Harry to this point, but he would take it. He would make sure his son was safe, Albus would regret the day he ever came after Harry and him, he swore it.

Harry was mixed up, and was having the same questions about calling him dad as his dad, but like the last name issue, it felt right some how. Harry knew he had to trust his dad, he wanted to protect him, but it was scary. After all of the abuse, and betrayal he suffered, it was hard to trust people to take care of him.

Michel smiled when he found the three in the common room. "Come to join us for our horror movie marathon?"

Harry smiled a bit. "Maybe, but I wanted to talk to Andre for a bit."

His boyfriend stood up and came across the room, and was happy to spend some time alone with him. They had been in France for two months, and the two of them had been dating for over a month now. The Deveraux family invited them for Christmas, knowing the Malfoys would be in town, but invited them as well.

Andre was worried about him. "Is there something wrong?"

Harry refused to look at him. "I can't see you any more."

Trying to hide the tears, Harry turned to leave, but Andre stopped him. They had been going out for a month, he deserved an explanation, and he knew Harry didn't want this. He knew for some reason Harry blamed the shop accident on himself, and kept staying Andre could have been killed, and not just a concussion. Andre was no fool, he knew it could have been worse, but Harry was not to blame. Harry was worth any risk he thought he was, and he was not about to give up the man that he loved, the first time he ever fell in love, and the last. His family knew of the risk as well, and told Andre not to worry, Harry was important.

Harry reminded him of Albus, of all the man had done in the past, and what he could try and do now. Harry loved him too, though neither had said the word to the other, and he could not stand the thought of Andre being hurt, because of him.

Andre pulled him in close. "You can't get rid of me that easy, I am in love with you. And no meddling old man from the UK is going to change that for me."

Harry was shocked when he heard the word "I love you too, but that is why I have to do this. I can't allow another person I love, to die for me"

It had started with his parents, well his mom and adoptive father, who died protecting him from Voldemort, but it didn't end there. He was too young to remember when they were killed, other then voices when dementors were close, but he could still see Sirius when he died. He was not sure he would ever be able to shut off the memory when his beloved godfather died. He knew he had Remus still, and now his dad as well, but the pain was still there.

Andre ran a hand down his face. "I'm not going any where. You can't refuse to let anyone in, because you're scared they will die. You let your family in."

And his friends like Oliver and the twins Harry knew he silently added "I want to be with you, but I can't ask you and your family to be in danger for me."

Pulling Harry down into his arms on the bed, he reminded Harry that he had not asked, they offered. Even his family was behind them, the family safe on their estate, and it was one reason they thought Harry and his family should come for Christmas. Andre was not going to leave unless Harry told him he didn't want to be together, and before Harry said the words, he amended himself. He would only go, if Harry could honestly tell him that he was not in love with Andre.

Harry rested in his arms. "I love you and I want to be with you. I just don't want to risk your life."

Andre shook his head. "That is all that matters. Your dad and Uncles will see to that man, and we both can be happy. How about we join the others?"

Though Harry was still worried about him, and he prayed Andre was right about his dad and Uncles, he nodded. Right now curling up to watch some old muggle horror movies with his boyfriend and their friends, sounded good. He came to France to finally have a normal life, and he would fight for it.

Draco was relieved to see them come back. "We were starting to wonder if we were going to get to eat your portion of the popcorn."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's family and the Malfoys accepted the invitation, knowing the lands were as safe as the school, and the boys needed a break. Severus heard about the family, when his son had come back from the first weekend, and was interested to meet them. Lucius and Narcissa was anxious to meet Andre, they had heard much of the young man who had stolen their nephew's heart, having heard a lot from Draco.

Andre found himself under a second grill, Lucius as bad as Severus, but he was at home, and had his dad and brother for back up. Narcissa was soon chatting it up with Renee and Helene who had recently given birth to her son Paul, and Harry felt almost like he had a mom.

Harry was distracted when the beautiful eagle owl he had befriended last time, suddenly appeared. "Hey boy, miss me?"

Andre smiled. "He decided you needed your Christmas gift early. My dad started training him for you."

Harry was surprised to be told Claude had worked with the owl since he last came, a Christmas gift from Andre, as Harry had said he would pay for an owl. Harry looked at the beautiful owl, as Claude assured him he could stay here if Harry was still not ready.

Severus put a hand on his son. "You know Hedwig would want you to have a new familiar. And the two of you seem to be kindred spirits."

Harry stroked the feathers."Thank you, I would love to have him. You're right dad, Hedwig would approve. And I could not choose a better owl."

His dad had wondered if Harry would continue the term once he used it, and he had, Harry as happy as his dad, to take that last step. Harry was not sure if the owl knew, or instincts, but they both knew what it was like to be badly abused, and shy away from any contact. He thought as they asked him, what name he had chosen for his owl, Draco and his and Harry's dads all had them, and like the Blacks, took the names from Greek myth.

Harry looked to myth like his dad and the Malfoys. "I think I will name him Helios"

Andre smiled as he led Harry inside when the owl took off. "It seems fitting; he sure lit up your face. I am happy you approve of your gift."

The others watched the boys together, and hoped what ever the issue with Albus was, it could be resolved. Draco was the only one who knew Harry had tried to break up in order to protect Andre, but they all knew how worried he was. Harry deserved the happiness he finally found, and they'd ensure he could keep it.


	18. making his move

Harry and Andre were so much closer, and Harry had more incentive to remain in France after school, not just his dad. He was surprised to learn there may be a chance for them both at school, Professor Marshant of transfiguration was already speaking to Andre. Harry had known Professor Wylow was looking to retire, even older then Filius, but he had not even considered, believing Remus was looking at the job. He knew as happy as Remus had been to come with them, part of him had to miss teaching, and now he and Severus had been dating seriously since Halloween, he'd stay put. His dad and Remus both seemed happy in France.

Remus knew his cub was looking at work options; he had one term left before he was done school, and he was trying to have a normal life. He and Severus were encouraging their son as much as they could, towards his future, and his love. Harry could not put his life on hold, out of fear of Albus.

Harry was a bit surprised mid January when Remus said he had been speaking to Wylow about him. "I kind of thought you wanted it. You gave up teaching...."

Remus cut him off. "I meant it; I took the job to be with you. Harry I am happy writing, and for the first time, I am working on a novel."

James would have played quidditch if not for the war; Severus would have worked for a hospital. Remus wished it was only the war which put his dreams on hold, but his curse also played a major part, the war simply making it even harder. He always wanted to be an author, but was never in a position financially, to focus on it.

Remus shared a smile with Severus. "I am going to continue NEWT texts for charms, and help with duelling, but I am going to focus on my dream for once."

Severus reached and squeezed his son's hand. "You can say no, but we wanted you not to feel guilty. Remus doesn't want to; you aren't taking a job from him."

Actually if he had wanted it, it would be Remus who would have the offer, as he had no need to apprentice. Norman Wylow wanted to retire soon, and Remus would have allowed him sooner, but he had spoken to both men before. When the man had known Remus was not interested, he had inquired if they thought Harry would be, considering asking him soon. They had told the man they thought he would, charms had always been his favourite, but offered to talk to him first.

Remus reminded Harry. "It is your choice, and we will be happy what ever you choose, but we wanted to make sure you knew. I promise."

Severus smiled. "Filius would be happy to see you; you know he would have retired earlier, to have you. You would make a wonderful professor."

He knew Draco was heading back to the UK, but he had always known, and he and Draco would still be able to be as close as ever. He had his dad and Remus here, he had the man he loved here, and he was happier in France, then he had been back home. He had been thinking auror, because like his adoptive father, he had wanted to be able to make a difference in the war, and save lives. Now the war was over, he no longer needed to, and could see teaching charms.

Harry smiled a bit."I can just picture us, father and son on staff. Too bad there are no dungeons for us here at school."

Severus smirked, knowing his son spoke of his old nickname."You never know Remus and I may elope and run off to live in Aruba."

For a moment there was a surprised silence, and Harry was amazed when Remus was not the only one to blush, he had never seen his dad blush. He would love to see them married, they were already his dads of course, but the comment had caught them all off guard, even as a joke.

Remus finally cut in. "I recall you saying you and your friends had a project to work on."

Harry stood to leave but added. "I am all for you two together, but no eloping, I want to be there. Besides you know the Malfoys would hunt you down."

Putting his son in a headlock, Severus assured him they would not be running off to wed; besides he would melt in Aruba. They hoped to marry one day, but Harry would be by their side for sure, neither of them would marry without him, he was son to them both. And he was right on the Malfoys, they would hunt down the couple if they were not involved, after waiting decades. Lucius had known about him and Lily, but had been unable to come, but this time would be different.

Severus drew Remus into his arms when Harry was gone. "I'm not proposing yet, but I do see us married one day."

Remus smirked but kissed him. "Good, because I have every intention of you making an honest man out of me. Perhaps when Albus is sorted out."

They hated putting life on hold like with the war, but were reminded they had only been a couple for a few months, no matter their age. They both loved their son so much, and they needed to focus on keeping him safe, and stopping Albus once and for all. Besides, it didn't mean they would put dating on hold, definitely not.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Andre had come into town, they had been working on their project all day, and they needed some time. Draco had a date, he was off to a movie with a sixth year friend of Gabrielle, she had set Draco and Corde up, and thinking they both needed some fun. Harry thought Draco got what he claimed was the reason he came down here, one of the beautiful girls, for if Corde had come for the tournament boy would have drooled. Harry may have been straight, but he still had eyes for that.

Harry was shocked when he ran into two familiar red heads in town, having not seen the twins since the move, though he wrote all the time. Theirs was a good surprise, not the kind he had before. He wondered how Andre would react when he got back, he had ducked into a shop for something.

Fred clapped him in a bear hug. "We were in Paris, looking at the prospect of opening a third shop, and had to come see."

George looked around. "The town is so much cooler then Hogsmeade, but it not what we came to see. Where is the man?"

They had been to the school, and were told Harry and Andre had come into town, so they had come looking. Harry smiled and assured them Andre had not seen them and run, not yet at least, but he had run into a shop on an errand. He had been nervous with Oliver, but the twins were worse, and not expected.

Fred noticed after about ten minutes. "He has not returned. Are you sure he did not see us?"

Harry was about to say something when an owl appeared, and dropped a package at his feet. "What the heck?"

The twins cautioned him to be careful, as Harry bent down and scooped it up, his hands trembling. The scarf was Andre's, he had been wearing it, and his hands were sticky he realized, and saw with a sickening thud, it was blood. Fred took it from him and opened, and found an odd cup, which they knew was a portkey, and a simple note on how to activate it. Harry would have collapsed if George had not snagged him, knowing what it meant.

Fred took his other arm. "We will take you back to school. You know your dads, and us, we will get him back."


	19. Albus taken down

Remus and Severus were confused when their son appeared, confusion turning to shock, when they saw who he was accompanied by. The twins had come to school looking for Harry, so they knew the twins were in town, but there was no sign of Andre. The boy had faced Harry's dads, the Malfoys and Oliver, so they doubted the twins would scare him off, but that was when they noticed what shape he was in. Harry seemed in no shape to talk, just showed them a bloody scarf and a cup, and it fell to Fred to tell them, what happened. Remus took Harry into his arms, knowing all of Harry's fears were coming true, and he was shaken.

Severus ran a test, he was sure he recognized the portkey, and sure enough the portkey was an old order one for Grimmauld. No one had used the home since the war, but Albus knew the memories the place had, and he knew it top to bottom. He likely assumed Harry would be so upset, he would come alone.

His dad disappeared for a bit and came back."I sent word to Lucius, he will get the Order we know we can trust, and meet me and you in London."

Harry knew his dad was not talking about him. "I'm coming with you."

Both men turned to look at Harry, and while not surprised he wanted to come with them, they would not take him. Harry had faced battle before, but it was during the war, and they could not protect him from it. He was not the chosen one any more, he didn't need to be there, and they would not risk losing him again. Severus just got his son; he would not risk him, even if Harry was seventeen.

Harry stopped his dad."I am not a child any more, and I'm the reason he is in danger. I am not staying behind, and you know it."

Severus kissed his son on the head. "You can come, but you are to keep your head down, do you hear me? I will not lose you."

Assuring his dad he would be careful, he was not going to try and be a hero of some kind, he just wanted to know Andre was okay. He promised that he would not try and be the savoir, he did not have the hero complex people used to accuse him of, and he was worried about them too. The twins were to stay put, Fred would head to Andre's home and tell his family what happened, and George would stay to deal with Draco.

Severus looked at his son. "I will do all I have to, to get your boyfriend back safe. I don't know what Albus hopes to gain, but he will fail."

Harry took a hold of the portkey. "I don't get why he is doing this. I mean my fortune can't be enough to make him become a criminal."

The two men shared a look, and were reminded of how much proof Severus had on the man, but they too had their confusion and doubt on why. He had been warned by Severus to back off, he could face the kiss, but Severus had never turned him in. Both he and Lucius agreed long ago, even with his crimes, Albus had helped save them all. But Lucius was fully behind his brother in this, if they needed to reveal it to protect Harry, they would not have to pause for a moment, they would do it.

Severus motioned for his son to take out his wand. "We don't know where we will land."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andre had no idea where he was, one moment he had been in the shop to collect a surprise for Harry, and next the world went black. His head was throbbing, but he looked around, and saw he was in some kind of library, but he had no idea where it was. He was lying on the couch, and sat up, seeing he was not tied down at all, but as he felt the blood on the back of his head, he knew he had been kidnapped.

He looked around the room, finding he could open no door or window, for some sign of where he might be. He looked through some items and he found a book with the Black family name and crest on it. He knew Harry was Lord Black, a title he inherited from his late godfather, and knew where he must be.

A voice came from behind him. "So you are his little boyfriend are you? I must say I thought he would go for an older man."

Andre turned around and faced the old man. "Albus Dumbledore I presume. I don't know what you think you are doing but they will come for me."

The man laughed, especially when Andre said Harry would bring his dads with him, as he was counting on it. He showed the boy a potion, which would help his limited legimency skills, so he could obliviated certain memories from Lucius and Severus. If Harry and his family wanted Andre back, they would take it.

He smiled when two different alarms went. "Our guests from France, and I have a feeling Lucius have come. It seems your boy lover acts fast for you."

The door burst open and sure enough Harry appeared with his Uncles."Harry."

Albus laughed as he watched Harry try to reach him, but he through the brat back across the room with a spell. Lucius and Severus had their wands on him, when Remus knelt down to check on Harry who was shaken but okay.

Lucius sneered when Albus explained his offer. "You think we have not put those memories in safe keeping? If you haven't, you have become a fool in old age."

Severus added. "And this house is surrounded by aurors and Order members. You will not be leaving."

Albus found the wards he erected were down, and new ones were in place, making it impossible for him to apparate. This was impossible, no one could break them, but as Moody and the others flooded in, he was reminded this was a Black home, and Harry and Narcissa were both Blacks. Narcissa had come with her husband, as she was not removed from the tree like Tonks, and helped with the wards.

Moody hit Albus with a stunner but it only shook him. "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest."

Albus seemed to decide if he was going down, he would not go alone. Just before he was taken down he shouted. "Avada Kerdava."

The green light shocked everyone, from the wand of the leader of the light, but the man faced the kiss any ways. They all looked in shock at the two bodies, not Albus lying in binds, but at his victim, and the person they saved with their last breath.

Narcissa came into the room knowing it was over, and had to grab the door in shock. "Oh Merlin, no."


	20. Albus' final victim

Harry and Andre lay on the floor, Albus had tried to kill Harry, but he had failed. He was the source of Albus' downfall, why Severus came after him, he should have to die for it. Andre had proven just how much he loved Harry, and became another one to die for him. First Lily and James, then Sirius, and now his first boyfriend. Severus looked at the young man, who saved his son, and his heart was aching.

Severus knelt as his son began coming around, Andre having been lifted off of him. Moody had the young boy put on a stretcher, and word would be sent to France, he promised. Severus knew the family had known the danger, but the death of their son would be hard news to deliver to them.

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. "Dad what happened?"

Severus put his son up against pillows. "How are you feeling first Harry?"

Harry knew his dad too well, and looked around, remembering Andre. Before any one could stop him, he saw the body lying there. He didn't need to be told, he knew the green light all too well, and he knew Andre was dead. His entire world seemed to shatter around him.

His dad held him. "I am so sorry Harry, I am so sorry. He is gone."

Harry clung to his dad. "Why dad, why did he have to die? I loved him, loved him so much."

Having no words to comfort his son, how to explain such a pointless death, he just held Harry. He had felt the desperation when he rescued Harry, when his son had hated him, but it was nothing like this. He knew the pain, when he was told Lily had been killed, even when he believed she had betrayed him. This was different, his son was so young, and Andre had died protecting him. He knew his son was still plagued with the guilt for the others who had died for him before. This pain would be the worst, and Severus had no idea how to help.

Remus shared a look, barely in better shape, both would be there for Harry through this, both ashamed to be grateful that it was not Harry lying dead. They both knew that Harry would need them more then ever, and Severus was simply grateful his son had let him in finally.

Moody spoke up. "I am sorry to do this, but Harry and you will have to come to the ministry. You will need to make a statement."

Harry was the one who spoke. "I will come. I want the man to pay for all of this."

Lucius assured his dads as they went that this would be fast, Madam Bones would not keep Harry any longer then needed, after what he had been through. Harry was holding it together since the first out burst, and it worried his dad, Harry was always so emotional. The only sign of how upset he was, was the vice like grip he kept on his dad and Uncle, as he was led into the ministry, they wishing they could spare him this right now.

Amelia was shaken by this, anyone would be, Albus had been the leader of the light. She was not a mother, but she ached for Harry, and she proceeded as quick as she could through it. She knew that Harry needed to be home, she could only imagine what he was feeling right now.

Severus finally cut to the end of it. "I assume you have all you need from us."

Amelia nodded. "The trial will be in two or three days time. Take your son home."

Harry barely registered as his dad and Uncles led him from the room, they took him to Malfoy Manor, knowing he would need all the support he could get through this. It took some help from Narcissa, but Severus got his son to take a sleeping potion, he was going into shock from all of this. When his son was in bed, Severus returned down to the den, where the others were waiting, and they had some news as well.

Lucius sighed. "The twins will bring Draco in the morning, and the Deveraux family will come then as well. None were in any shape to travel tonight."

Severus was grateful. "My son will need Draco and the twins through the next few days."

The fact that Harry had been so calm, except when he first was told, bothered them all. They knew he was lost in the pain, his mind was in shock, and it would all hit him soon enough. The trial and the funeral would be rough on him, and he would need every bit of comfort, and support he could get.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had not spoken, or eaten, he refused to even consider any food. He sat alone the next morning, in the window seat in the den, and he would allow no physical contact, with anyone, even his dad. When he had been rescued that summer, he had withdrawn from his dad, but he had always allowed comfort from Remus, but not this time. Harry's eyes were so blank, and he even refused to shed a tear, and he was really scaring those who loved him.

Draco and Andre's family arrived, they would be staying at the manor, during the trial. Their son had been sent home to France, where there would be a funeral, when this was all over. They not only wanted to be here to see justice for their son, but they wanted to be here for Harry as well.

Severus went to the couple. "I am so sorry we could not protect him. I would have done anything for your son."

Claude shook his head. "Our son knew the risk, and we were not surprised he died for Harry, he loved him so much."

The couple did not say, but Andre had told his dad he was thinking of proposing to Harry by the fall. He knew it was quick, they had known each other for less then a year, but he had known he wanted to spend his life with him, have kids with him. They didn't think such a revelation would help Harry right now, in the pain he was in.

Andre's mom walked over to Harry and kissed him on the head. "We don't blame you Harry, you have to know that. Our son loved you so much."

Harry spoke for the first time. "I am so sorry your son died for me. I'm sorry."

The woman took Harry into her arms, and promised he was not to blame, the man who killed her son was. They had come to care deeply for Harry, and they would not have him blaming himself for their son's death, as they knew Andre would not either. Andre chose to die for Harry, to save the man he loved.

Draco sat down with Harry. "You know we are all here for you Harry. You're not alone, I promise."


	21. meeting his end

Rough did not even begin to describe the days before the trial, Harry still barely spoke, and he was not eating or sleeping on his own. They had forced nutrient potions and sleeping potions on him, not wanting to, but he was so shaken. The school had named Minerva to replace Albus, and word had come of support for Harry from the school, and others like Molly and Arthur. The couple wanted to be there for Harry, it was only the younger two kids who took pay, but Harry was not comfortable. The twins, Malfoys, his dads and Andre's family were all he could handle right now, and no one would force the issue with him.

The day of the trial came, three days after the kill, as quick as possible. Murder and that kind of trial usually took more time, but Albus was a risk, they were not certain he did not have allies, and an e**scape plan** if captured. The murder of Andre in front of no fewer than ten witnesses, and the bottled memories from Lucius and Harry's dad, made it a formality. The papers for once were all on one side, though all but the Quibbler had been rushing for an interview.

Severus looked at his son as they were in Moody's office."Harry you don't need to be there. The evidence will be given and he will be kissed."

Narcissa nodded."Molly and I will stay up here with you Harry. You don't need to see."

Harry was still not talking, and they doubted he reliving it would help him, but Harry would not be left behind. He owed it to the man he loved to be there, and Harry just needed them to be with him, and it was Remus who knew it first, and the twins. Harry felt like he had to be there, and not being would be worse for him, and he needed them not to give him an out, but be there for was led by his dads, but in the court room he had the Malfoys and Weasleys, but also his old team mates, Andre's family and Michel whose dad brought him the day before. Their school classes were suspended for now, until the funeral.

Harry showed no reaction as the proof was shown, not even his own memories of when Andre was killed, but to clutch harder to his dads. Harry had always been so strong but they would have given anything for him to cry, or yell.

Albus was allowed to make a final statement."I saved you all, so a few innocents had to **be** lost along the way. You should be thanking me."

Amelia spoke for the room was soon in an uproar."We are ready to vote."

No shock to anyone in the room, after all the proof, and his words, the man was found to be guilty. There was not one vote in his favour, the killing of an innocent seventeen year old, had seen to that. He may have saw prison for the rest, he had done so much good, but nothing justified his actions since the war, nothing.

Amelia spoke. "Albus Dumbledore you are found guilty of all crimes. You are hereby sentenced to the dementor's kiss."

Albus looked around as he was led off. "You can't do this to me, you owe me. I lead you in the war."

He did not find a friendly face, his staff and the Order there but to see justice done for once**, **not for him. The only one for him was his brother, but even he had known his brother would receive what he deserved, the kiss. His brother had stood by him whe**n **he went to prison, and he was here for his brother's last moments. Made sure the man had no wand, the two brothers were allowed a few moments alone, before the end.

Renee came to Harry. "My husband and son will see it done. I think it is time we take you home."

Harry was not shocked the men would attend. His only response all day came. "Home."

Harry and his dads would be in France for the funeral, but not sure after, not on where to live. They had all been happy in France, but returning to the school would be painful for Harry, more** so **then Hogwarts, which was now safe at least. Harry would not return to classes for a time, and Draco with him, so there was time. Filius was considering retiring and Harry could apprentice he**re, **but it would be some time before Harry could even think like that.

An hour later Claude came back to the manor."It is over, the man died from the kiss. It is over."

Remus he**ld **to Severus as they watched their son."Our son is safe, but at such a cost."

They had plans, they had considered being married in the winter, it Albus was taken care of. They pictured Harry apprenticing, married to the man he loved, and making them grandfathers they hope**d. **The**ir **hope for their own wedding and trying for kids would be on hold, Harry needed them so much now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The people who came for the trial had come to Francefor the funeral, those who loved Harry, wanted to honour the boy who died for him. The memorial was held at school, but Andre was buried at homeland Harry went there for a few days. They planned to return to the UK for now, Harry if possible, was worse in France. Severus never thought he'd miss the brash lion who annoyed him for six years before they found out, but he did. Harry would eat a bit, but he was still not talking, and his dad could te**ll**, he was bare**ly s**leeping. He had shed his only tears on the day he saw the tombstone, it was so final.

They had hoped back in the UK, surrounded by people who loved him, he would be more at peace, but saw little change in him. A week after the funeral, the twins and Draco went to fetch him for dinner, and found his room empty. They did not panic at first, until they checked with the others, and no one had seen him.

Severus filled with dread. "We need to find him. I kne**w **he should not have been le**ft** alone."

Lucius tried to calm him."You know Harry could not take us hovering all of the time."

He knew his brother was right, Harry had made his feelings known on it, without words. Harry was in pain, and he would need them, but they also knew why he pulled away from them, he blamed himself for all of this. Harry would not allow anyone else to die for him, Andre had been the last.

Draco spoke. "He could not have left the manor or the wards would have told us. There are enough of us, we should find him soon."

George tried to cut the tension."It has been too long since I had a good game of hot and cold."

No one laughed, no one able to find a smile, all too worried about Harry. They tried to assure themselves Harry was okay, but they knew they needed to find him, or none of them would rest until they found him. Other then the two in school, all the red heads were there, and it was one of them who found Harry.

He dropped down to his knees as he came to his side. "Merlin, no Harry."


	22. reaching through pain

Charlie was not sure how he knew where Harry would be, other then Bill he knew Harry the least, but he followed his instincts. He knew Harry, well his passion for flying, and for charms, and in a way the two of them were a lot alike. It was likely a mix of that, and the fact he had known so much about him from his brothers about him, and he found himself heading to a small den he had noticed, near the doors to the stables. He had noticed no one seemed to use it, there were so many rooms in the manor, and this one fell by the wayside. Harry could have come down unseen, passing only the kitchens, and no one would see him.

Harry was on the floor in the room, his back was against the wall, and he held a knife in his hands. He could not see any blood, but Harry had the knife to his flesh, and Charlie was worried what would have happened if he had not found Harry so soon.

He sunk down onto the floor next to Harry. "Merlin, no Harry."

Harry did not look up at him."Leave me."

It was the first time since he had faced Andre's parents for the first time, that Harry had spoken. Charlie could not even imagine the pain Harry was in, he had never really dated, or been in love, to know what the loss felt like. He knew it was worse for Harry, Harry had been saved by Andre, the reason his boyfriend was dead. Harry was holding the knife, but he could not seem to move, and Charlie wondered how long he had been like that.

He took Harry by the hand. "You can't do this Harry. There are too many people who love you. You can't leave them."

Harry tried to draw away from him. "I should have died last summer, with Hedwig. My Uncle should have killed me."

Charlie had known what happened to Harry, the entire family was shaken, and to know the abuse was old. Albus had long allowed Harry to be left in an abusive home, kept him away from his dad, and never cared about the abuse Harry had. Severus and Remus had arrived in time to save Harry from dying, the night that Harry was found to be a Snape, the day before his birthday. Just like Charlie worried now, they had worried too, if they had come a bit later.

Harry was shaken so bad, he was scared it would hurt, or he would find there was a hell worse than what he had here. He had sat here for an hour, and he had finally convinced himself to do it, and then Charlie had come in.

He refused to look up. "Leave me please. If I died this summer, he would still be alive. He should have not died, not for me."

Charlie made him look up. "Not if you will throw away his sacrifice, I agree. He died for you, so you could live, and you spit on that now."

He knew Harry was shocked by his words, and for a moment he regretted them, but he knew deep down he was right. Harry did not want to kill himself, he was simply lost so deep in his sorrow, he had sunk into shock, and needed shaken out of it. He knew he** w**as not as gentle about it as the others would have been, but he** thoug**ht Harry didn't need that, he needed someone who could reach through. He had not responded to the coddling, he would need it later, but not now.

Charlie put the knife in the right place. "If you are a coward, than do it right at least. You wouldn't want your dad to be able to save you."

Harry looked at the knife like he had never seen it before. "Why are you doing this?"

He wasn't doing this he reminded Harry, Harry was, he was the one who came in here to kill himself. If Harry was so selfish he would throw away the life Andre died to protect, and to hurt his dad and all those who loved him, Charlie would not stop it. Harry obviously had his mind made up about doing this, and he would not try and stop him, Harry was an adult. Charlie of course did not mean it, he was trying to shock Harry, Harry needed to drop the knife on his own.

Harry had tears running down his cheeks as he dropped the knife on the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just miss him so much. Why did he have to die?"

Charlie pushed away the knife and took Harry into his arms."I wish I knew Harry, but he loved you, and wanted you to live. You can't die on us, we need you."

He took Harry into his arms and held him, the first time Harry didn't draw away from physical contact, the way that he had from even his dad. Harry held to him, neither sure why Harry felt able to with him, except perhaps he felt no pressure as he barely knew Charlie. Harry cried himself to sleep in Charlie's arms, and he noticed for the first time, Harry's dad in the door. If Severus saw the knife when he came over, he said nothing, but to thank him, as he picked his son up.

Charlie shook his head. "You need to make him talk when he wakes up. He needs you and Remus so bad now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning Harry came around, confused to where he was when he did, the last place he recalled was the den. He did not see his own room when he looked, and was about to panic, when he saw both his dads asleep next to the bed, and he was in his dad's room. He shook when he remembered the den, how close he had come to slitting his own wrists, and how Charlie had stopped him before it was too late.

Harry`s dads were coming around, and he could see a mix of concern and relief in their faces, when they saw he was awake. He wondered if Charlie had told them about the knife or if they saw it, knowing how upset they would be with him.

Severus kissed his son."You scared us so bad last night. You know we will give you space, but you can't hide on us."

Harry spoke. "I'm sorry dad."

Neither mentioned the knife, Charlie not telling them, and while Severus had seen it, he made no issue of it. He knew as Charlie did, Harry had not meant to kill himself, he was simply so lost and drowning in pain, he had nearly made a large mistake.

Remus sat down. "Harry I know this hurts so badly, but your dad and I want to help. You know we will do it all, to make you heal."

Harry shook his head. "You need to send me away, I will kill you too.I kill everyone dumb enouh to love me. I won't lose you too."

Taking his son into his arms, Severus stopped Harry, he had killed no one, and they were not leaving him. His mom and James were killed by a mad man, Sirius and Andre both died for and not by the man they loved. They were sure, if given a choice to do it over; none of the four would not do it all over again for Harry. Harry was loved by them all, and none would regret dying for him, as none in the house would now.

Severus cut his son off when Harry said it was what he was scared of. "We are not leaving, you are stuck with us. You will never be rid of me."

Harry sobbed into his dad but Remus held him too. "It hurts so much, I feel like I can't breath."

Rocking his son, he told Harry it would take time, but he had so many people here to help. They would be** r**eturning to Hogwarts, Harry could not face France, but if and when Harry returned to a classroom, was up to him. He and Draco had their spots back, but would both live with Harry's dads.

Remus kissed Harry on the curls. "I am just happy you are talking again. Your Aunt Cissy would prefer broken china, to your calm all this time."****


	23. return to Scotland

The man who replaced Severus, it turned out he was like the one in France, and Popp was happy to have Severus back at school. He was even to resume head of his house, one thing he missed while away, never missing the actual teaching. Remus would do as he had in France, continue to write, and instead of the duelling club for now, he would focus on Harry. Harry had been told he could take his Newt exams in the summer, but Harry needed a distraction, and while he was not ready for a classroom, his work he would. He said he wanted to finish his school on time, but his dads knew it was to escape the pain, they did not push for now.

Minerva opened the floo for them, knowing Harry would not want to see too many people, one reason he would not return to his class. Harry knew his friends loved him, and would want to be there for him, but he could not handle them right now. They were worried about him, taking him away from the others, but the twins and others would come to school, when Harry needed them. They needed him to try and move on, and hiding away in the manor would not help.

Harry looked around his dads old rooms. "We're back. I was never sure I would see this place again."

Severus kissed his son on the head. "I know it was painful last time we were here, but I think this is the best."

Since Charlie had found him, Harry had been talking again, and opening up a lot more. He had shut down though at the very thought of Beauxbautons, as much as his fight with his former friends had hurt, it was better. Harry had come to see he had not deserved what was done, his so called friends paid to befriend him, and open up. He could face those two before he faced the school where he met Andre, and fell in love. He would remain friends with Michel and others he had met, but they had not been surprised either, when they heard he would not come back.

A fourth bedroom did not need to be added, Draco was using the room Remus once had, Harry's dads now shared a room. Draco knew what Harry did not, the couple had been talking about marriage, before this all took place. They still would one day, but for now Harry was their focus, and settling back here.

Harry looked at the room."Back to the dungeons. I remember the first time when we saw our new potions classroom."

Draco had come into the room with him. "We marvelled at the windows. And Michel and Andre asked.............."

Draco stopped; he had been avoiding the subject as best as he could, knowing Harry could not handle it. Draco felt helpless at times, he could not make his brother feel better, or do as his dad recommended, keep Harry's mind on other subjects. Harry was talking to his dads, and he needed people who could help him think of other ideas, but once and a while Andre would pop up. Draco switched topics, and Harry relaxed again, needing to just think happy.

His dads listened from the door for a bit, the boys spoke of when school ended, and the future. Filius had told them he wanted to retire in a few years, and with Harry back from France, he hoped Harry would apprentice. They knew Harry would sae yes, when he was able to look to the future.

Remus rested his head on the man he loved. "I don't mind tutoring him, but I hope Harry will return to class soon. Harry will never heal, if he continues like this."

Severus more then agreed with him. "I don't want to push him though. I know Harry, and I am worried if we push, he will shut down again."

They both remembered the night Harry was missing, and though there never spoke of it, there knew about the knife. Charlie had spoken to them later, and assured them Harry had not been close to doing it, he was so upset, and he had been there for an hour. Harry had been so lost, not able to talk, and he was drowning. They had to be careful, if he became scared once again to talk, and sunk back into the miser which had made him so desperate before.

Severus kissed him tenderly. "Harry will start back into classes, and he will slowly see, he can move on with his life for real."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had come back on the weekend, so it was Monday when Draco returned back to classes, and he wished his brother was with him. He reminded himself he had his old friends still here, and it was not like France, where he had to settle into a new place. Blaise and the other were happy to have him back, not about what brought them back, as there had come to consider Harry as a friend. They had all been shocked with the news, though many of their families had doubts about the man as well.

He headed for lunch, he planned dinner at home, but his Uncle told him Harry did not need crowding. He knew his friends, and some of Harry's old ones like Luna, would want to see him, and hoped he would be up for company soon.

Draco sighed when he saw two people on his went into the hall. "Just what I needed."

Blaise went to direct him around the pair. "No need to allow them to ruin your meal."

Draco was tempted, but he was not one to run away, besides it was Harry who had problems with them. He had always found them to be a pain, but how there treated his brother, added to that. All that happened when there were away from here, had made him see how pointless this was.

Draco looked at Ron and Hermione."I don't know what you two want, but back off. Harry has been through too much when he was in school."

Hermione shocked him. "We were horrified when the news came** out, **we had no idea how far the man would head."

He was not sure why, but he found himself believing the two, though it was far from an apology for all there had donein the past. They had still been pawns, still used Harry, and hurt him worse than most people could attempt to do. Harry would live with it forever, though right now it was in the back of his mind, from new pain.

Ron added before he and Hermione walked off. "Tell Harry we are truly sorry for the loss."


	24. few little steps

Draco settled well back into school, even if he was not in the dorms, and he was worried about his brother. He missed Beauxbautons in some ways, the food, and the muggle items like a TV and computer, but he had spent six wonderful years here. He sent owls to France all of the time, Michel and the friends he made there, would be friends for life. Harry was not opening the mail he received, from France as well as friends who were done school, like Oliver. Oliver was the only one from home who met Andre, the twins had come when Andre was kidnapped, and he knew Harry's pain. He had liked Andre, and thought him a good choice for his friend.

It was nearing the end of March and Easter, and though back to Scotland for a month, Harry was not back to class. He was beating Draco and even Hermione now, and his dad would have been proud, but for the reason Harry was doing so well. His son still spoke to them, but would not leave their rooms, or answer any letters either. Harry would not allow any of his friends to come see him, even if they were all worried about him, and wanted to help.

Severus was surprised on the weekend before Easter, when there was a knock and he saw who was there. "What are you doing here Mr. Weasley?'

Charlie was a bit worried about coming."The twins told me how bad Harry was still, and I thought I would come and see him."

Ushering the man into the room, Severus warned him he was not sure that Harry would see him, as he refused any company. The twin's letters had been read, but Draco was the one who would respond to them, knowing Harry's friends needed to know how he was doing. The twins kept in contact with Oliver and Katie, and dated Harry's other two quidditch friends, so they could pass it along.

Remus was surprised to see him, but was reminded even if he barely knew Harry before; he was with Harry when he had been on the very brink with his pain. Charlie felt some kind of bond with Harry because of it, and it brought him here, they had been so worried.

Harry appeared in the door and was surprised to see the new comer."What are you doing here?"

Charlie came over to him. "I thought you could use some new company. How about we take a walk?"

Harry was so pale, and his dads were about to speak up and recommend they could remain here, but Harry was first. He surprised his dads, when he agreed to take a walk, and his dads could not hide their relief when he said he would. Harry being cooped up down here was not good for him, he had not even had sunlight in weeks, and they were not sure if him being so pale was just because he had been so upset, and not for his health.

Charlie had come at dinner time, so they made it out of the school, without really seeing anyone along the way. Harry did not talk at all as they went, but Charlie expected that, and like the dads, he was just happy Harry would come out for a walk with him.

Charlie spoke to him as he saw Harry refuse to head near the pitch. "You can not avoid all you love. He'd want you to fly, and to use Helios."

Harry looked up at him in shock that he seemed to know."How?"

He had known how Harry got his owl, and knew it was a painful memory of the man he loved, and had lost. He had read some of the letters, no one had noticed, but he could not bring himself to use his beloved owl, it just hurt too much for him. Hedwig's death had made him reluctant to have a new owl, and Helios found him, badly abused as well, and both in need of someone to trust. He loved his owl, but it was his Christmas gift from his love, and it would take time to hold him.

Harry allowed himself to be led towards the pitch. "I know everyone is telling me Andre would want me to move on, but I don't want him to think I forgot him."

Charlie held him."I never met him but from all I heard, and not simply his death, he loved you. He would want you to laugh and smile again. Like Sirius."

Before Andre, his major loss had been Sirius; he had no memory of his mom and James. He had mourned Sirius, with the help of Remus, and now his dad, but that did not mean he forgot about Sirius either. He knew even Andre's parents would tell him, it was okay to laugh and smile again, to be alive. He reminded Harry no one was asking him to date again, not so soon after his loss, but he should not shut out his friends.

Harry was feeling a bit better when Charlie returned him back home. "Thank you for the walk."

Charlie smiled. "I am not too busy with my work for the ministry. If you could use company again, you know where to find me."

Draco was home when he came in, and he could tell his brother was like his dads, surprised but so happy Harry and Draco were not even friends this time last year, became cousins because of their dads, but now best friends and more like brothers. Draco had Blaise and others, and Harry had his old quidditch buddies, Neville and Luna, but Harry would not have made it without Draco. He knew he had worried him, as much as his dads, and regretted that.

He surprised them by joining them for tea and looked to Draco. "I thought maybe after we come back after Easter, I can come with you to Slytherin."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They went to Malfoy manor for the holiday week, even close to exams, and Draco's parents were relieved to see Harry seemed to be doing better. Harry was not upset, even when reluctant to see others, when Charlie and his family came a few times, Harry was happy to see the twins. By the time they returned to school, Harry had found some more strength, and he kept to his word, and went with Draco. He had become friendly with the house, before the move to France, and he felt comfort there.

The first morning of classes after the end of the holidays, his dads and Draco were in for another surprise, and again it was a welcome one. Harry though he looked a bit shaky, he was in robes for class, and had his books with him.

Severus looked to his son. "You know we are happy if you would return to classes, but I want to make sure you are ready for this."

Harry nodded his head."I am ready for this; I know I have to try to het back into my life again."

Draco and Harry had all the same classes that day, no herbology or runes class, so Harry at least had that comfort for him. Harry was not sure about seeing some of the students, even when Draco had told him about Ron and Hermione. Remus assured Harry he would not be bored on his own, not needing to tutor Harry now.

Remus kissed Severus when they watched the boys leave. "He will be okay. I don't know what Charlie said to him, but he has finally made some progress."

Severus smiled. "Maybe this summer we can focus on some happier moments. Filius is waiting to ask Harry to apprentice till end of year."

Harry had never officially been offered the spot in France, and they knew he would not return. Severus had his own plans for the summer on mind, he hoped if his son was doing better, for them to have something to look forward to besides his job. Only Lucius knew, though Draco suspected, how Severus was feeling and planning.

Harry on his way up was worried but with his luck Luna and Neville were first to come his way. Luna embraced him."We have missed you so much Harry."

Neville nodded."It was not the same around here without you. I am so sorry for what happened."

Harry found the Reeve brothers even came over, and though he thought they sided with Ron, even Seamus and Dean. Other than Neville, he was not sure he would be spending much time with any in his house soon; he had no strength right now to deal with Ron and Hermione. He was not surprised when they had come his way.

He cut them off when they tried to apologize. "I can't do this right now. If you were really sorry you would back off, and know I need space."


	25. making some progress

Harry had returned to tutoring for two days, after being over whelmed by all the attention, and making it only till lunch. His dad convinced him to make another attempt, promising not to push, but thinking Harry needed it. Harry would become worse the longer he remained like this, to the point he could be afraid of his shadow, if he left the rooms. Draco again with him, and his friends warned Harry needed them to keep their distance unless asked, Harry returned to his classes full time. Harry was still eating meals at home, the hall over whelmed him too much, but he had been spending time in Slytherin.

Harry even went to the final quidditch game of the season, between Ravenclaw, and his lions. Harry would not have been in any shape to play, besides they had a new seeker who had worked hard for their spot on the team, and they won. Draco was surprised, even without Harry on the lions, Slytherin still did not win the cup.

Harry was surprised when he saw Charlie had come for the game. "I know you have family on the team, but I have never seen you come to a game before."

Charlie smiled. "I had another reason for coming, I wanted to see how you were doing. I hoped you would be here."

He had been the one to remind Harry he could not turn his back on things he loved, like quidditch, because of Andre. Andre would have wanted Harry to move on, and though Harry still looked a bit pale, he could tell he had a good time. Harry and Draco had sat with their dads in the teacher's box, Lucius had come even if it was not his son's house in the game, to see Harry. Narcissa would have come as well, but they had not wanted to over whelm Harry, and she was not a big quidditch fan.

Severus had noticed Charlie in the stands, and unlike Harry he was not surprised, or thought it was about his brother and sister. He had never thought to like any red heads but the twins, but he was grateful for Charlie, who seemed to draw Harry from his shell.

Charlie walked with Harry, not to school but towards the lake. "I noticed the last letter you sent to me, came with your owl."

Harry nodded. "I have been spending time with him, since I last saw you. You were right, I love Helios, and Andre would want me to use him."

He did not have to ask, he knew Harry had not been on a broom, but that would come with time. Harry coming to the game, and using his owl, were good signs. He knew Harry was back into class full time, and allowing his friends in small amounts, though not Ron or Hermione. He had heard what the two had tried, and would have thought better of his brother, but he said the same before he learned about Albus.

Harry looked out across the water. "Other than those months in France, this has been home for so long. I am scared about after I am done.'

Charlie put a hand on his shoulder. "You have family now, and don't need this as home. But I am sure your dads would not be opposed to visits."

Most seniors knew what they would be doing when done school, or have an idea at least, by May. Harry had thought he did, he had planned to apprentice in France, but that was no longer an option. He would still have had the place if wanted, but Harry could not face that school, not after his loss. Filius had not spoken to Harry, he didn't think Harry was in any shape to consider his future now, but he hoped Harry would accept his offer.

Harry stopped by a tree."I know I have enough money that I never have to work, but it feels wrong to live off of it."

Charlie sat down on a near by rock."It isn't a bad thing, if you need to for a bit. I am sure both James and Sirius would have agreed with me on that."

Both men would have wanted Harry to take the time to heal, neither may have been his dad, but they had loved him as a son. Harry had no memories of James, but even Severus told his son that James had been a wonderful dad, he had loved Harry with all of his heart. Both men shared something with Andre, they had died for Harry, and would have never thought twice of doing it again. Harry would never be a man of leisure, but if he needed time, he should not feel guilty about taken it.

Harry realized he was hungry. "I am supposed to have lunch with Draco and my dads. Would you come?"

Charlie headed back towards the school with him."If you are sure your dads won't mind.'

The other three of course did not mind, they were still a bit surprised how comfortable Harry felt with Charlie, but were happy for it. They knew it likely was because he had never really known him, he felt no pressure to be something for Charlie, like he even did sometimes with them.

Charlie left after lunch but he reminded Harry again. "I am simply an owl away if you need to talk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly but surely Harry was returning back to the hall for meals, but sat with Draco, and even would work in the library. Draco mentioned to his Uncle about Harry's concerns for the future, as Harry had eventually voiced them to him too. He knew Draco planned on law school and working for his dad, and had said Lucius would hire his nephew too, but Harry was confused. Severus knew it was not his place, so he encouraged Filius to speak to Harry sooner, and the man planned to.

Two weeks after the game, Draco was happy when Harry finally agreed to fly with him, they Slytherin quidditch team was still practicing. For Draco it was always a hobby, and not passion so he had not minded not being on the team this year, but with Harry it was different.

Draco watched Harry who looked like he had never seen a broom. "It will not bite you know. We could use a parachute spell if it would make you feel better."

Harry showed a small smile, reminded of their early days of quidditch."We never did equip your broom with that third arm."

Feeling a bit better, Harry mounted his broom, but for a moment memories of being with Andre in the mountains. He was not upset by the memory though, there was a moment of tears, but a smile came to his face. As he took to the broom, Charlie's words were on his mind, and he went up to play. For the first time since Albus, Harry just allowed himself to have fun and be a teen again. He had nearly forgotten what that felt like. He and Draco chased a practice snitch around the field like little kids.

It was not until they landed, when Harry noticed Ron and Hermione were in the stands, and he knew they had been there for a time. Harry was reminded by Draco that he did not need to see them, but Harry was not running away from them.

They came down and Ron spoke. "Harry we're sorry, we never knew what Albus was up to, I swear. We're sorry what we helped him with."

Harry took a deep breath. "I know you're not to blame for him, and Draco told me about your words for Andre. I need to know, were we ever friends?'

It had bothered him since he went to France, the question whether they had ever really been his friends, and he needed to know. He knew that Albus had sent them into his train compartment to befriend him and keep him from the snakes, but he needed to know the rest. He needed to know if they ever really cared about him.

Their silence was enough of an answer. "Thank you for at least being honest for once. I thought of you as family, at least I have my real one now."

Hermione spoke up as he walked away from them. "We never meant to hurt you like we did Harry. Albus may have, but we didn't do this, to hurt you."

As he walked away from them he found himself believing them, they had not headed into this to be cruel, even if they hurt him in the end. Their anger he over heard was more at Albus, they had been in more danger being his friend, and had tired of the charade. Harry could understand in a wav, but he was not sure he could forgive them.****


	26. his future awaits

Filius had held off on speaking to Harry, he cared deeply for the child, and had not wanted to put more on him. Teachers were not to have favourites, but Lily had been one for him, and her son was as well. He could not continue teach charms forever, and he could not think of a better choice, than to apprentice Harry. He knew Harry would do him proud; he would make an amazing professor, and had a passion for charms. Severus had told him Harry would have done the same in France, so he had no doubt Harry would accept, and Harry was attempting to move on.

Harry was a bit surprised when Filius asked him to remain after class, he knew he could not be in trouble, and he couldn't think of any other reason right now. Harry was further surprised when the man sent his elf for food, it was dinner time, and obviously this was important.

Harry took a seat."Is there something wrong sir? I know I have been a bit distracted in class at times, but........."

Filius cut him off." You are my top student Harry, and I wish half the others could do so well even when not distracted."

Harry flushed from the compliment; he was never good with praise, likely because as a child he never received any. He remembered the wand holster he was given, and his dad had told him it was Filius' old one, and he passed it to Harry as he had no son.

Filius sipped his tea."Harry I have wanted to speak to you for a bit, about your future. I am not sure if you have any plans for next year."

Harry shook his head. "I thought I did in France, but after all of this, I have not had a chance to think about it."

For a moment Filius thought he had been right to hold off, but he knew Severus knew his son, and would not tell him to act if Harry was not ready. Harry was still mourning his first love, but he had returned to his classes, and was back on a broom as well. Harry needed to be encouraged to move on with life, if there did not, he would be more likely to wallow in the pain. Harry could morn all he needed, but he did not have to stop living, and this was another step.

Filius smiled."I am getting to hold to teach any more, well charms, I plan to take over for Binns. I was hoping you would consider apprenticing under me."

Harry was surprised. "You want me to take over charms for you? I would be honoured sir; it has always been my favourite."

The man smiled, and for the first time all year he had seen the old Harry back a bit, with some light back in his eyes as well. He told Harry it would take two years, and then Harry could take over the class for him. Harry would be entitled to his own rooms, but for now Harry would likely remain with his dad, at least at first. Harry had been worried about leaving school which had been his first home, his dads were both here too, and now he wouldn't.

They had dinner, but Harry left after it, thanking the man for the amazing offer. As he headed home, he realized for the first time since he had lost Andre, he was actually excited about something. His dads could tell when he told them about the offer, and were happy he was.

Severus kissed his son on the head." Your room is yours as long as you want. I am so happy you took it, it will be nice to have you around."

Harry smiled a bit at that. "Two Professor Snapes on staff, what will the students do? Maybe three one day."

Back in France Harry had joked about them not eloping, but with all that happened, the subject had not come up. From the look on Remus, he liked the picture too, but was patient. Neither Remus nor Harry knew Severus was already looking at a ring, and he hoped to propose that summer. He had wanted to focus on his son and Remus agreed, but this new job was a good sign Harry was healing, and he'd be happy for them.

Remus turned his attention back to Harry. "I am sure the Malfoys, and your friends will be so happy. Maybe we have a bit of a dinner, before exams."

Severus saw his son was pale. "If you don't want to be center, Draco's birthday is next weekend. But we should really celebrate this."

Though a bit reluctant, Harry agreed to have a small dinner, he didn't want to take away from Draco's birthday at all. He was excited about the job, and finally was looking towards the future more, and making a life for himself. Harry was a senior, it was the time when students should think about this, and it was the right step for him.

Harry thought of something. "Can I borrow your owl? I want to send a letter to Andre's family, and to Charlie, to tell them."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been surprised but touched, when both Andre's parents had come to the UK for his dinner. They were as happy as his family and friends, that Harry seemed to be moving on with their life, and wanted him to know that. Draco's birthday had come next; it was the last break before exams. Unlike OWL exams, Harry was oddly calm; he had gained so much more confidence in his skills, in the past year. He knew he would do well, even in potions, and his dads more than agreed.

The exams for seventh years were early, so there would have their results back before the end of term. Harry was not to be disappointed; he came in second among boys, and third over all behind Hermione and Draco, O in all classes including potions.

Charlie came over to him during lunch for the seniors. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to your lunch a few weeks **b**efore. I am proud of you."

Harry smiled and accepted a hug from him. "I know you were in Romania for work. I guess I don't have to worry about losing my home."

Charlie had known it wasn't about the school, Harry could have come back, it had been about the uncertainty of his future. He had not wanted to live off his estates, but he had been so busy healing, he had no idea what to do with his life. Now he had not a job but a career, a home, and some where to focus his life and future. He was to spend the summer with his dads, but he was to spend some time in France, Draco would be with him for the trip.

Molly and Arthur came over and Molly hugged him. "I hope you know how proud we are of you. You know we love you as much as the twins do."

Harry returned the hug. "That means a lot to me. I am happy to know even with Ron, that the rest of you were real."

Quidditch made Harry and the twins close and would have been without Ron, but the others had come into his life because of Ron. Ron and his sister may have seen him as a job, but the others had loved him for real, he had no doubt. He knew Ron would be working under his dad, and Hermione, law school like Draco.

Severus looked to his son, so proud of him, and confided. "Now we have you done school, I need your blessing. I want to propose to your dad this summer."

Harry was reminded of eloping talk, and knew his dad was reluctant, because of him." You know I would love us to be a proper family. I want you both happy."

Holding his son in his arms, he had known his son would feel that way, and he wished it was the same for his son. He remembered what he had been told, Andre had already been considering proposing in the summer or fall, his dad had told Severus. Harry had no idea, perhaps one day, but for now he was not ready to hear it.


	27. summer in France

Remus had no idea what, but he had a feeling his son and Severus were up to something, no idea what. He had not been so sure at first, Harry was still recovering, but he could see them together all of the time. The two of them kept passing it off as talking about work, or Andre, but Remus could have been a part Severus retained the title of Professor, as he was head of his house, and Harry would be in two years, but not Remus. He could have taken DADA, his replacement had been a loaner auror for the rest of year, but Remus already had a publisher interested in a novel of his. Both Harry and Severus were so proud of him; he was finally following his dream.

They headed for France just before Harry's birthday, guests of the Delacaurs, but they would visit the Deveraux estate as well. Remus thought Harry's eighteenth birthday was the only event, but he was wrong. Harry's friends from both France and the UK would come for his birthday, Draco staying with them after.

He was surprised though when the day before the party he found Severus waiting for him, with cloaks."Where are we going?"

Severus handed him his but it was soon transformed into a muggle summer jacket. "You will see soon enough."

Harry was watching them, he had a part in this as well, but not till later on. His dad invited him to be a part of the entire day, but Harry had said no, it was supposed to be a romantic day. He was so happy for the two of them, and he wanted it to be perfect for both men, they were both his dads already. Harry wanted them to be happy, his parents never had a proper romance, and this was the first for Remus. He knew they put plans on hold for him, and he wanted them to be happy.

Remus was surprised when they arrived in Paris, and he was reminded of their first date, back in the fall. They had come to Paris on the weekend Harry first went home with Andre to his home. The city was so beautiful, and had wonderful memories for them both. They took a cab tour of the city, like the first time there.

Remus was surprised when they came to Notre Dame."Decided I would feel at home?"

Severus knew about the statues as well as the hunchback story. "No, I just thought we had already seen the views from the Eiffel tower."

They had dinner at the top of the tower last time, and he decided for a more remote spot. Using a spell to keep away other tourists, they found a beautiful picnic right at the top of the tower, not inside but on the roof, among the statues Remus had joked on. Remus knew Severus had never seen him as a monster, he had been quicker than the marauders to accept him as a were wolf. Severus and Lily both knew from first year, and had been by his bed side after full moons.

The food was picnic food but French flair, and including bread and cheeses from a bakery near by, and some of the best French wine. It was beautiful up there, not the highest view in the city, but extraordinary views of the river, a perfect place for them to dine.

Remus was surprised after dinner when he stood up, Severus instead sunk to one knee."Sev?"

Sev showed him a ring."I love you Remus, more than I thought possible. You and my son are my reasons to live. Marry me."

Remus for the first time in his life had troublefinding words, so he nodded his head, and Severus slipped the beautiful ring on. He stood and pulled Remus into his arms, for a long warm kiss. They both were thinking the same thing; neither had thought they would ever be this happy in their life, as they were now. Lily helped make them friends, and it was her son, who brought them together. They both knew Lily would have approved of them being together like this.

Severus had one last surprise, he pointed out they had not had dessert, and apparated them to their final spot. They once again stood on the Eiffel tower, and though there was some cake, there were also Harry, the Malfoys, and other loved ones.

Harry hugged them both."I am so happy you will marry. I already think of you both as my dads.'

Remus kissed him on the head. "And I love you as a son, long before last summer. And thank you, I know you helped your dad plan all of this for me."

Harry could not deny it, though the Malfoys played a small role in it; they all wanted to make it special for the men. They had both waited so long to be happy, and had been so focussed on Harry not just through Andre but the past year, they deserved it. Narcissa was already planning a winter wedding for them, so they would have a honeymoon during the winter break from school, sure to make it big. The men would not fight her, they knew she meant well, and wanted the day to be perfect for all three.

Harry whispered to his dads. "If she drives you nuts, I will forgive you eloping, if you bring Draco and me with you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's birthday had been a happier event than the year before, his perfect gift was his dads were to be married, he loved them officially together. There were other gifts, and plenty of guests at the Delacaur estate, all but the two youngest Weasleys had come. Michel and a lot of his friends from Beauxbautons came as well, and Andre's whole family, even with Harry coming to visit them. Harry looked at Paul who had grown so much, and thought about his Uncle Andre, but he could smile for once.

Harry was surprised when Draco and his dads were not the only ones coming to the mountains; Charlie was coming, asked by Andre's dad. The couple had seen him with Harry at the party, and though they knew it was just as friends, Draco told them how much Charlie had helped Harry mourn.

Francois came over to Charlie as they landed from flying."Draco has told me you have helped Harry a lot with the loss of my brother."

Charlie turned to him."I am here as his friend, I hope you know that. I know how much he loved your brother."

Sighing, Francois told him what only Harry's dads had known, about the coming proposal. He had never seen his brother so happy, but Andre would have been happy for Charlie to be there, and to help Harry heal from the loss. The Deveraux would be happy for Harry to move on, he had to live, and would be happy if he moved on.

Charlie blushed when Francois said that."Harry will not be ready for that for a long time**. I **am here as a friend."

Francois clapped him on the back." You are now, but I can see how you look at him. I know my brother would have approved of you."

The man went to join his wife and son at the food, and Charlie looked at Harry, and wondered. He knew it would be some time before Harry would date, and he was not sure Harry would eve like him as such, but he was honest with Francois. He was here as a friend, a bond since the knife event, and he would not change that.

Harry motioned him over from where he sat with Draco."Come and eat. Don't want you to fall off your broom in hunger later."


	28. winter wonderland wedding

In the fall Harry settled into life as an apprentice, a bit odd working with kids he went to school with though. By the time he was actually a professor those he knew personally would have finished school. Luna had one year left but he would likely continue to see her daily after, Neville was the other apprentice at school as he was with Sprout. Harry had no doubt the two of them would be married one day, and he would be happy to see it. Ginny was of course still there as well, but she had taken a page from Ron, since he returned from France. She had never actually apologized or tried to make peace with him, but she had left him alone.

Harry was entitled to his own rooms, but to no surprise he was living with his dads for now. Since Draco was not living with them, his former bedroom was turned into a private office/ sitting room for Harry. He reminded them it might need to be a nursery, but if they were blessed, they would simply have another room added.

Charlie appeared next to Harry on the day of the first quidditch game."Feel a bit odd not to be up there?'

Harry shook his head. "It has been more than a year since I was on the team. But I do miss it."

There had been a time he would have considered professional, and he could play for the national team in the summers, but right now this was enough. Oliver and Katie were the only members of their dream team who had chosen to play professional, but they had all had the skill to do so. Ron was the only one of his brothers who would have jumped at the chance, but he didn't have the skill. Charlie and the twins had all turned down the chance, as their dreams took them else where. Ginny hoped to make a professional team, and Harry thought she stood a hope of making a reserve next fall.

Once again Charlie made the excuser he was here for his sister, but in reality it was only part. He had Francois' words in his head, wondering to how many other people were his feelings for Harry so obvious. But Harry was his friend, and in mourning, and that would not change for some time.

Charlie looked down at the field as it started. "I am surprised Madam Hooch didn't ask you to coach a few teams."

Harry smiled a little. "She did, she has wanted to but could not coach four. I told her I would consider it next year."

He may not have been a professor yet, but Harry was busy, and he was also not in the best emotional state. His dads had thought and he agreed, he had enough on his plate to deal with for now. Madam Hooch had known that would be the answer, but told Harry, so he knew there was the option for him next year.

Charlie looked towards Harry's dads."Have they run off and eloped?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but I am amazed they haven't."

His dad was reminded how long he had made them wait since he wed in secret last time, and he could not complain. They said the only reason they did not elope was because they swore to take Harry and Draco with them and both were so busy. Harry knew in reality all of the plans meant a lot to both of them, and even if the plans were far grander than they had in mind, it meant a lot to them. Narcissa and Lucius loved Severus, and after the last year, both men deserved a perfect day.

Severus smiled."I for one am happy you no longer are on the team. I don't have to feel guilty for cheering for my house."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas was celebrated by Harry, his dads, and the Malfoys really early that year, as the couple would be away on their honeymoon. On December 23rd, Severus and Remus were married in a beautiful out door ceremony, in the Malfoy gardens. One could barely recognize them, the rose gardens were transformed to look like a woodland paradise, the normal bushes grown until beautiful leafless birch trees, dripping in icicles, but still with winter roses clinging to them. The branches created a canopy nearly over the aisle and rows of chairs, of friends and colleagues who were invited.

Harry stood for Remus, and his dad had Draco, as Lucius was honoured to perform the ceremony for them. There were warming spells, so none of those there were cold, but it was small but romantic traditional ceremony, ended with a very long kiss.

Lucius was so happy when he finally was able to announce. "For the first time as husbands, Severus and Remus Snape."

Harry was the first one to claim his dad who was not upset Remus had him as witness. "I am so happy we are officially a family."

Kissing his son on the head, Severus reminded him they had been a family for some time, but he and Remus were as happy as their son. Remus would continue to be known around school by Lupin, as they had decided to have a duelling club, but was happy to be a Snape with them now. They signed off on the papers, and all of the others started claiming them, but Harry was part of this. He was for the wedding, but they would be off alone for 10 days on a honeymoon to Mexico.

The ballroom was even more beautiful, it some how looked like they were transported into an ice palace, the walls and roof covered in it. With the giant Christmas trees all done in silver, and poinsettia center pieces, it was a Christmas winter wonderland. Even for Narcissa, she had out done herself.

Severus kissed her on the cheek. "you didn't have to do all of this Narcissa, we told you we would be happy with much simpler.'

The woman shook her head."Lucius and you are all but brothers, and you helped raise Draco. I could do no less to make this perfect for the three of you."

The food was a traditional Christmas diner in this house, but there was a six tier wedding cake, which looked like it was made from icicles. As the men shared their first dance as husbands, the icicles over head started dancing with different coloured lights, creating such a beautiful pattern on the dance floor.

Remus kissed his husband as they danced. "I know there is little chance with your hex problems, but I want us to try for a baby."

Severus smiled and nodded. "I want that too. And if it doesn't happen, well we will have grandchildren in a few years I am certain."

A few dances later they noticed their son and Charlie on the floor, Charlie's family invited but for the two babies. They new the two of them were simply friends, but Severus fund hope that when his son was ready to move on, there already seemed to be someone.

Harry later hugged his dads before they took off for their trip. "Enjoy your trip and don't worry about anything. You deserve it."


	29. heart starts healing

It was hard to believe but it had been nearly a year since he lost André, so much had happened, but sometimes it felt like days. Remus and Severus returned from their honeymoon, and confided in their son that they would try for a baby, even if it didn't work out for them. The couple had been married for just over a month when the anniversary came, and they knew what their son needed. Harry wanted to be in France for the anniversary, and since he had done well in the summer, they took him. It was painful being at the grave but he was grateful to be there, and spend the time with the family. Charlie was surprised when Harry asked him to come, but he was as always happy to come, to be there for Harry if he needed him. Every one but Harry seemed to see how Charlie felt about Harry, except for Harry.

The anniversary passed, and happier moments came, like the news that Oliver and Katie were to marry that summer. Fred and Alicia had married in the Fall before his dads, and George would likely soon propose. Harry found he could be happy for them and not be reminded of his own loss, but the best news came at Easter in April, when his dads announced they were expecting a child, due around their anniversary. Harry may have almost been nineteen, but he was excited for a sibling.

Severus turned to his son in Juli. "I hope you know the school will add a nursery, you don't need to move out."

Harry kissed his dad. "I know the school has added and removed rooms before. I for one don't want to be kept up by a baby."

Both his dads knew it was an excuse but Harry assured them this was his choice, and he was ready for it. He was entitled to his own rooms as an apprentice, but had remained with his dads before as he was still mourning. Harry knew he was ready to start taking new steps, and moving into his own rooms was one of them. He had been talking with Draco who he was as close as ever with, and had realized he was ready for this.

Remus placed a hand on his husband, and reminded him they were happy Harry was ready, to see he was truly moving on with his life. He also reminded his husband Harry would only be a few floors away from him, and he would be down here all the time.

Severus laughed. "He better be, he knows we will expect him to help change his little brother or sister's diapers."

Harry turned to look at them."Are you really not going to find out the sex of the baby?"

His dads had their ultrasound already but had surprised every one when they opted not to find out the sex of their baby. They already had a son, and both would love a little girl, having decided on just the one child at their age, but would be happy as long as it was healthy. Narcissa was not happi, she wanted to plan the nursery and baby shower, and said she needed to know colors. They had found out she tried to bribe Poppy to tell her the sex of the baby. They reminded her of color change spells.

Harry would be away much of the summer, for the wedding of Oliver and Katie, and he planned to spend some time with Draco in London. He had also been told his sibling was not the only baby on the way, Andre's sister in law was due in January with a second son they found out. He planned to visit them for a time.

Remus handed his son his bag. "you need to head out or you will miss the bachelor party. I am sure that Dobby and Kreacher will be done when you return."

Harry took the bag and kissed him on the cheek."Don't tell dad but I won't even be floors away. The school has provided me suites just down the hall."

He had spoken to Filius and it turned out the small office he had next to charms could be linked down here. Harry could head between his apartments and office without travelling through the school, and he decided the dungeons had grown on him. He would still be nice and close to his dads and sibling, but have his own space. His dads wanted him to be independent and move on with his life, but would be happy he was close.

Harry headed out for London, he was crashing with Draco for a few weeks but he was still at work Harry didn't mind, as he remained only for a few minutes, before he headed to the bar where he was to meet the others for Oliver's bachelor party.

Oliver smiled when Harry had come into the bar. "There is my best man, I was starting to worry you would not come."

Harry snorted."Miss this or the wedding tomorrow? I promised Katie I would make sure you did not run off from cold feet."

The twins no one was surprised about, but Oliver was a bit f a playboy in school, and he and Katie shocked everyone when they started dating. Harry was truly happy for them, and was honoured to be best man at their wedding. George had confided he planned to propose that summer, leaving Harry the only single one on the old team

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry celebrated his nineteenth birthday in the UK before heading to France for a few weeks. Draco came down for the first, his dad happy to give him time off, Draco had been working even when in law school, and needed a break. Harry was not surprised to learn Francois and Helene were to name their second son Andre, and he was touched when asked to be godfather. It was early as the baby was not due for month, but Harry was touched.

Harry returned to the school a week before the new term, and he was more than ready for the next term. The last red head had graduated and surprised all when she moved to the US, having made a quidditch team there in a newer league. Luna was working for her dad, but she would be here a lot, because of Neville of course.

Harry was surprised when he was settling into his rooms and there was a knock at the painting."Dad I would have thought Dobby would give you the password."

It was Charlie who he came face to face with."I was bringing you a house warming present, but if.............."

Laughing Harry motioned for him to come into the room, he had not seen Charlie since he left for France. He couldn't deny he had missed Charlie while he was gone, and was happy he had come. He was worried Charlie wouldn't come now that his sister was done school, oblivious still to why Charlie came.

Charlie handed Harry what looked like a floor length mirror when resized. "It works better than a window spell, it actually lets in sun light."

Harry smiled as he found there were a few. "Thank you. I want to be down here, but I do miss windows."

Two were put in his sitting room, where there were breaks in the bookcases which covered three walls, and one in his bedroom The window spells were like a painting almost, but this was like his entrance into his office floors above, it was a portal of sorts. He could not use the window and no air came in, but he could see what was happening on the grounds, as if he was in a tower, and he had some sun light as well.

Harry kissed him on the cheek. "It feels more like home in here. I hope this means you will come to visit more."

Charlie shocked himself and Harry when he kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. He was worried though."I am sorry Harry, I didn't mean to..............."

His voice trailed off and he waited for some kind of reaction, knowing Harry had every right to be upset with him. He knew Harry was moving on from his loss, but they had never even spoken about such things, and he didn't know how Harry felt about him at all.

Harry finally spoke. "Its okay, I kind of liked it." And Harry brushed him with a kiss. He was not ready for much, but he was ready and try to take this next step.


	30. epilogue: happy endings

Harry was with his dads in the infirmary the day his dad went into labour, the only one allowed into the room It was Christmas eve, two days short of their one year anniversary, and the baby was the perfect Christmas and anniversary gift They knew this would be their last child, but hoped since Harry and Charlie had been dating for a few months and moving on, for grandkids down the road. It would be a few years likely, Harry was not ready to more than date but the day would come.

An hour after the bath Draco and his parents came into the room, all anxious to see the baby. The couple had kept to their original plan not to learn the sex, and while Narcissa had continued to try and bribe Poppy she had failed. With Harry and no plans for a third, the men secretly hoped for a daughter, to have one of both.

Lucius smiled when he saw the men had their wish "She is sure to have her Papa eating out of her hands."

Severus smirked when he looked up from his daughter. "I am sure she will have her godfather just as enamoured."

The couple had decided to repay the Malfoys and name them godparents to their daughter. Harry was the big brother, and considering Severus was for Draco and all the help the Malfoys had been for Harry, they thought it was a fitting choice Lucius would have likely been Harry's, if not for Albus keeping Severus from his son Severus loved Harry so much, but this time was so different, he was here from day one Severus was even looking forward to dirty diapers and midnight feeds.

The little princess was such a perfect addition to the family, and a beautiful mix of her dads. She had Severus' raven locks and Remus' amber eyes, Severus' forehead, cheekbones and long fingers, and Remus' mouth. She also thankfully had the Lupin nose.

Even Harry had no idea what name his dads had chosen for his little sister. "So spill it already, what is her name?"

Remus did the honours for his husband. "We have decided to name your little sister Allegra Lily Snape."

They had drawn from the fact she was born minutes before Christmas, but hadn't wanted anything obvious like Holly. Allegra meant joy in Latin, both Remus and Severus' names came from Latin, and they thought it a link to the holiday. Lily may have been Severus' first wife, but she was like a sister to Remus, and had given them their wonderful son. They had wanted to include her, and Harry had known his mom would have been honoured, and happy for the men too.

Harry kissed his little sister on the head before handing her back to his dad. "Ally's name suits her, she is definitely a perfect little Christmas joy."

Severus kissed his son on the head."Our family is complete, this precious little girl, and our incredible son. Well until one day you add to the family."

They had once worried about talking to him about the future romance wise, but no longer. Harry knew there was a future out there for him, and he could see a marriage to Charlie down the road. He had comeback from France a week before where Andre's namesake and nephew was born, Harry having been named his godfather. Paul who was now two and baby Andre would never know their Uncle, but their dad and Harry would tell them a lot of stories.

Remus motioned Harry to join them on the bed when a photo was to be taken. "I want a photo of our entire family."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie had been incredibly patient, and a year and a half later he had proposed to Harry, who accepted Harry was almost twenty one, a full professor of charms with Filius teaching history of magic now, and Harry was ready for the next step. The couple decided to marry that summer, Charlie becoming a Snape as Harry had no brothers and Charlie had five. The Deveraux were among the French guest list, and they had been happy to come for it. Francois was not the only who approved right away, they would always care about Harry, and could see Charlie was good for him.

Harry was escorted down the aisle in the Malfoy gardens by both his dads, Ally had been flower girl. Draco was of course best man, but Oliver, Neville and Michel stood for him. Bill was for Charlie, with Percy and the twins at his side. Ron and his wife were there, Harry had not protested them invited, but Ron was not involved. Their sister had been invited as well, but she opted not to come home for it.

Lucius was honoured to marry them and took such pride. "I now pronounce you husbands. Charles you may kiss your husband.'

Charlie smiled as he drew Harry into his arms. "Finally."

As they kissed every one was so happy for them, Harry had suffered so much, and if any one deserved this happiness it was him. Harry and Charlie would be spending three weeks on a honeymoon in the Caribbean and hoped to soon tell their families they were pregnant. Harry was more than ready to be a dad finally.

Ron came over to them before the reception "I hope you know I am happy for the two of you. I can see how happy you make my brother."

Harry and Ron were now family and Harry had been trying to make real peace with him. "I am happy you and Hermione came."

They would never be friends, Harry could not forget the realization they had never been his friends, but Ron would be an Uncle to any children he had He wanted to be able to take their kids to the Burrow and celebrate holidays with the whole family, and their kids would be cousins. Perhaps even their kids would be friends.

Harry cut Charlie off when he tried to thank Harry for inviting them "No matter our history, he is still your little brother."

An: I am sorry to see another story end, but I am looking for a new story idea


End file.
